A Good Jaune is Hard to Chase (But, Oh, What Fun It Is!)
by Big Diesel
Summary: Join the circle of discord as each woman from Beacon Academy wants one thing: Jaune Arc. Rather through love letters, drugged tea, kidnapping, or whatever their yandere hearts desire. Enter the dark comedy of mishaps and misadventures as Jaune is subjected to whatever thing a woman wants to do to him. {One-shots/anthology} {NSFW} {AU}
1. Tea and Scones Wont Blake Bones (Part I)

_**A/N: Yes, I am quite aware that I have a series (A Taste of Rain: A Suspense & Horror Anthology of Jaune Arc). I didn't feel it provided the true example of yandere, thus removing yandere from the title. This is another attempt for myself that these characters have certain yandere elements, rather if you agree or not. I hope you guys enjoy the new series. **_

The library was where Blake could be found. She sighed as she leaned on the tabletop, completely ignoring any Goodwitch or Pine assignments. Next to her books was her paper fortune teller, or cootie catcher. She took the piece of paper, opening it to each and every opening, each saying the same thing.

Jaune.

 _Who are you are going to have children with? Jaune!_

 _Who do you plan to marry in your future? Jaune!_

 _Who is the person you will lose your virginity to? Jaune!_

 _Who do you want to kiss? Jaune!_

 _Who do you want to kill a bitch for? Jaune!_

 _Who do you want to a cut a bitch for? Jaune!_

 _If a bitch and Jaune were hanging from the cliff and if you have to hold on to one. Who would it be? Jaune!_

 _Jaune or your mother? Jaune!_

Written in English, Japanese, hieroglyphics, whichever, Jaune's name was in it. She glanced at the outside as she saw the opening view of Beacon Academy.

Classes were concluded, thus outcoming the students as they were excited for the upcoming weekend. She spied in her beady eyes her cute blonde prince walking out into the courtyard.

She sighed once more at her precious blonde puppy. _Oh, Jaune! Look at you with those gorgeous eyes. Deep as the ocean. Blue as the clear, vast sky. Oi! Look at this pure Adonis in front of me. You must be doing this on purpose. You must want me to do stupid and crazy things to show my love. I will do it, Jaune. Anything for you. I love you, Jaune. I love you, Jaune. I LOVE YOU, JAUNE! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!_

She cracked her neck, tilting her head in a 90-degree angle with a grim smile. "Okay?"

Her heart-shaped pupils broke the moment when she saw another blonde interloper cradling around the arms of her man. She broke the pencil with her hands, turning it into dust. If people were paying attention, small, minuscule shards were forming on the table. Seeing the blonde wench clinging to her man like her property was a no go for this Belladonna. No way in hell was a one-armed bitch was going to run away with that.

Blake gritted her teeth, cynically smiling at her possible victim. "Oh, no!" She clicked her tongue. "I am about to tear this bitch a brand new asshole." She took sharp breaths. She had to remind herself that she was in a place of learning. She would have to preserve her strength when she was back in her domicile.

She could damage the reputation in public eye she thought as she straightened out her bow. She would have to wait until they were back in the dorm together.

She and Yang were roommates...at least for now.

If she continued to hold on to her blonde prince, then an occupancy might appear on the bulletin board tomorrow.

 _ **Later that evening….**_

It was in the hallways at the dorms where Ruby, Yang, and Weiss were entering. The girls would normally chat their usual chatter of classes and practice for upcoming competitions. However, in this conversation, the girls were talking about a certain blonde.

"So, he didn't flinch when you came around him? Like it matters anyway." The tsundere-like Weiss twiddled with her hair as she carried her books with her other hand. "Surprised Vomit Boy could even stomach you."

"Well, this Vomit Boy can," said the grinning blonde Yang. "And guess who is going to play video games with him tonight."

Ruby covered her mouth. "Oh, my Oum. Jaune is letting you touch his holiest of holies?"

Yang hummed, confirming Ruby's question. "With Nora and Pyrrha out of town and Lie Ren drowning in the sea of books, it will be me and his fancy joystick." She giggled. 'And I don't mean the controller."

The girls entered the dorm where they saw the brunette Faunus sitting at the table. In front of Blake was a plate of scones and biscuits, accompanied with a pot of tea to wash it down.

"Fancy," whistled Weiss. "Special occasion?"

"Nah," replied Blake. "Felt like being a good chum and wanted to make a spot of tea for the ladies," she winked to them.

"Sounds good," said Ruby. "I can eat." She pouted, showing her octopus lips. "No cookies, Blakey?"

Blake blew a raspberry. "Hush, child. Be glad this Faunus thought of you. Now, relax, ladies and drink yourself so tea."

"I'll drink some tea, but won't eat," said Yang as she dropped her backpack at her bag. "Saving my appetite for tonight."

Blake raised her eyebrow, producing a fake smile. As she already knew what Yang was going to say. She scoffed at their lack of silence in the hallways. "What's the occasion this evening?"

"Jauney," replied Ruby as she was giggling and making kissing noises with her hand.

"Stop being childish, Rubes." She turned to Blake. "Me and Jaune have an _arrangement_ this evening."

 _Emphasize that word again, bitch. I will be sure that etched that on your tombstone if you think you will take away my man, you whore._

"Sounds exciting," she fake smiled at Yang. "Sounds like a wonderful plan."

"Thanks for that," said Yang. "And for not acting immature, there." She frowned at the playful Ruby.

The girls accompanied Blake at the table where she poured each of them a glass of tea. Each took a cup.

"Cheers," the girls said in unison. As the girls consumed, Blake played coy. Sticking out her pinky ring as she sipped the tea. She let out a small grin.

"What's funny," asked Weiss.

"Nothing," she interjected. "The tea tastes a bit funky. Afraid I may have overcooked the tea."

 _ **Meanwhile in team JNPR's dorm.**_

Jaune was grateful that his friend, Blake, made some leftover cookies and tea for him. Her cookies and tea were one of the best. Grateful that his mother wasn't able to hear this, but it was better than his mother's.

He inhaled the flaky treats while guzzling her tea. Lie Ren caught Jaune in the act as he gathered his books to head to the library.

"You are the reason that they have labels for choking hazards," said Lie Ren repulsively.

Jaune glared at him, observing his schoolbooks. "You're the reason why there are assholes like Cardin. Breaking the curve with this studying."

Lie Ren scoffed at the comment. "Please," he said before returning to the matter at hand. "Careful with that stuff. You are getting thick as it is. Don't let that goodness rob you of your ambition."

"Not if your ambition is inhaling scones and sipping tea," interjected Jaune.

Lie Ren sighed in defeat. "Do what you want. If you die, I am taking your bed." He closed the door, leaving Jaune alone. Jaune didn't have long. He had to prepare his console so that he and Yang can play video games. _I didn't think Yang wanted to play Madden '19. Well, nothing with some fun. I need a gaming partner anyway._

He finished as much he could handle. He compared Blake's treats to crack. He couldn't get enough of the stuff. However, he was getting full, taking them to the refrigerator. He closed the door and prepared to get out his console. He was excited for the weekend, mostly because he could sleep in and catch up on his manga reading.

He started to stretch his arms. He was starting to feel tired. _Man, I am getting kinda tired. Kinda early though. Need to stay focus on tonight with Yang. Must...need...video...game...partner. A...homie...that...doesn't...mind...to...play...unlike…study...geeks._

He rubbed his forehead, feeling the hotness. His eyes were becoming blurry and he was steadily yawning. "Maybe I should take a breather on the bed," he yawned. "Yang says that she is going to call anyway." He smacked his lips, crawling into the covers. He told himself that it was going to be for a few minutes. All he had to do was set his alarm clock on his phone

He closed eyes, just to blink. He fell backward and went off to dreamland.

 _ **Later that night…**_

Blake stepped out of the shower feeling refreshed. She "borrowed" Nora's bubblegum pancake bath gel, falling in love with the scent. She put on a black t-shirt that showed her belly button and a pair of blue panties.

She wore a black medical mask around her face and took off her bow, exposing her lovely ears.

She wasn't alarmed as she walked and swayed her hips around the living room. The girls were in their dreamland. She clicked her tongue, grinning that the girls walked into her trap. Not once did they comment on the aftertaste.

So, if it worked for the girls. She knew that it had certainly worked for Jaune.

As she prepared to step out, she had unfinished business...Yang.

 _ **Bang!**_

Blake used her fist to sock Yang into her right eye. She hoped that shiner sticks in the morning like her feelings for Jaune. She scoffed once more. _She better be glad that I did just that. Don't you ever place an arm around my Jauney again, bitch._ She concluded by kicking her in her stomach.

Slipping out of the dorm in her outfit, she tiptoed to Jaune's dorm. No need to knock as she already possessed a spare key she "borrowed" from Nora earlier at the same time she "borrowed" her bath gel.

 _Can't wait to enter our love nest. There won't be walls in between us there...or mine._

Blake entered his room. The lights were out. It was safe to say that Lie Ren wasn't home. Knowing for the studious teen, he was probably sleeping. Like it mattered as she came for one thing...to come for Jaune and to come herself.

Blake blushed as she saw his sleeping form. An angelic being on this side of Vale, she thought to herself. "Oh, my prince," she said as she slid her hand to his cheek, sliding down to his chin. She tried her hardest to not wake him. Yet again, she shouldn't be worried. She saw the scone residue on the table when she entered and the empty tea container. For Jaune, she applied her _special_ ingredient into her scones and biscuits and tea.

The sedatives were added afterward.

Her eyesight noticed something underneath the blankets as it stood in the center of Jaune's bed. She was touched. "Oh, someone is having a nasty dream," she grinned. "Hope it is about me."

Blake slowly moved the blanket from Jaune and in her delight, seeing Jaune sleeping in nothing but his boxers. She carefully placed her hand on his bulge, which emitted a moan from his lips. She smiled. She once again covered her hand around his erect dick, circling the phallus, which made his dick twitch.

Jaune moaned softly under her touch.

"I just can't enough of this," she boasted silently, feeling the secretion from her own bulb. "I must have more. I must claim it and make it mine. MY SCENT AND MY SCENT ALONE!"

Blake eagerly removed his boxer shorts and was in for a surprise. His dick reminded her of a thick PVC pipe, the kind she saw in the shower stalls. Long enough that could break into her stomach.

 _Delightful!_

She tried wrapping her hands around his blessing since it was too much to contain. This was enough dick for her, Ruby, Weiss, that bitch Yang. Hell, anyone in the whole complex.

 _To hell with that!_

She slowly stroked at his shaft up and down, allowing his phallus to breathe. She wanted his milky fluids to release. She wanted to taste it like fresh dew on a morning spring flower.

Jaune groaned in his sleep, which made Blake happy to hear his sleepy excitement.

"That's right, my blonde puppy," she cried. "Moan for your wife. Moan for your beloved, teehee!"

Seeing the milky fluids arising from his dick, she dared to up the ante as she partook the holy nectar. Upon contact with her tongue, fireworks erupted in her brain. "My Oum! It's like liquid platinum." Immediately, she ingested her mouth onto his swollen member. She widened her jaw as she knew it was too much to take. She slowly gnawed on his dick as if it were candy.

 _A jawbreaker that she didn't mind sucking on for hours and hours without end._

Without warning, hot fluids erupted into her mouth. Her gnawing stopped as she forced herself to ingested his goodness. She felt him squirt a few times before swallowing. She wanted it all. She popped her lips from his dick, allowing the remnants to seep onto her tongue. A bitter taste, analyzing it like wine.

 _Only for the grown who appreciate the finer things._

The sound of the door opening interrupted Blake, causing her to hide under his bed. Covering her mouth, she saw the feet of Lie Ren entering the room. She tried remaining calm. He paced around for a few moments.

She flinched when seeing footsteps approach the bed. She had to remain cool. Worst case scenario, she kept a syringe in the linings of her hair. Amazing the richness and depth of her hair, she thought.

After a few more critical moments, Lie Ren left the room and closed the door.

She displayed relief, knowing that she didn't see Lie Ren as a threat, but anyone associated with Jaune and tries to be close, watch out!

She returned back to _her_ dick, blowing at it, making him flinch in the process. "Seems like a second coming is in order." She fixed her lips, parting her tongue onto his member. The blonde moaned once more, mumbling out a single name.

It wasn't Blake's.

 _LITTLE BITCH!_

 _ **To be continued….**_


	2. Tea and Scones Wont Blake Bones(Part II)

_**Hey, guys. I hope you are enjoying this so far. For the record, since this story is an AU, it won't be surprising if the characters may or may not act like their canon-selves. Enjoy!**_

"Seems like a second coming is in order." She fixed her lips, parting her tongue onto his member. The blonde moaned once more, mumbling out a single name.

It wasn't Blake's.

"Velvet. Sweet, sweet Velvet," cried the sleeping Jaune as he was drooling, displaying a cheeky grin as his hips began thrusting in his wet dream.

"Little bitch," cried Blake angrily as she gripped his dick. The moment she did, the thrusting continued, leaving remnants of semen and pre-cum on Blake's soft hands. She won't explain to Yang about the black eye, but a certain Faunus broad had some explaining to do on wanting her stubby hands on her Jaune. And speaking of Jaune, his little Jaune became hardened by Blake's grip.

"Sweet Velvet," he purred. "Feed me more of your precious milk."

 _NO! No thieving slut is going to take my Jaune. And what kind of milk, Jaune? If you want these precious tits, then allow me to give them to you._

Blake didn't have the biggest or prettiest pair of breasts in the Academy, but it gave a few boys a run for their money. She lifted up her shirt, showing her nectarine-sized breasts. She winced as she pressed her breast to his mouth.

"If you want some milk," she cried. "Then have some."

Jaune's mouth was welcomed with her tits. Jaune's mouth watered as he wrapped his mouth around her. Blake covered her mouth, moaning as his tongue lapped and lathered her tits. She felt the tightness of her pussy, wanting to relieve the tension of her lips. She had to be subtle. For the time being, her hand was serving as a pocket pussy and her breast provided him with nutrients or lack thereof.

She closed her eyes, craving him. She was angry at him. Not at him personally, but at his ignornace. That stubby little Faunus would never or could ever appreciate a noble prince like Jaune. Why settle for romproast when there was a gourmet meal right literally in his teething mouth. As exciting it was being suckled by the love of her life, it wasn't good enough. No longer would she play the role of Velvet.

 _Sorry, my blonde prince, but time for a mood killer._

She drew her supple lips to his ear. She gave a tiny lick beind the ears before giving him these words. "Listen, Jaune. I will never, ever love you. The only reason why I give you the time of day because I am bored bitch. You occupy me with stories I can bring back to my group and we laugh at them. I don't care about you, you hear? " Blake hoped that it was Velvet giving these hurtful words in his dream to deter from that Faunus bitch. "You have to be a big dumbass bastard to think a girl like me love a farmer boy. Plus, this tiny miniscule dick is nothing. Cardin has bigger balls than you, you tiny ding-a-ling son of bitch. Eat some vomit and die, Vomit Boy!"

Insult completed. Jaune pulled away from her mouth. His hardened dick softened, retreating back to normalcy. Jaune appeared troubled. Knowing that her prince was stirring, she peeled away from the scene, throwing the covers back at Jaune before scattering out of the door.

Jaune's eyes snapped open, jerked from his bed and landed on the floor. The landing wasn't nice as he landed on his video game console.

"Ouch," he yelled. "Damn that hurt." Wiping the sleepiness from his eyes, he felt something wet around his groin. He cringed when seeing his stained boxers. "What in the hell? How does a seventeen year old get wet dreams?" Fearing if Lie Ren would walk in, he ran to the drawer and pulled out a pair of basketball shorts. Knowing that the bathroom was scare and available in the late evening, it constituted a wash-off.

 _ **Later in the hallway….**_

Everything looked cleared. Late evenings on a Friday at the Academy was quiet and scarce. Most students were out on the town or were returning home for the weekend. Meanwhile, his evening was going to bathroom to wash his shame. No way he was going to stuff it in the watch. Lie Ren and the others have a keen sense of smell when dealing with his laundry. They, particularly Pyrrha would laugh about to the end of days.

 _Did you spread glue stick on your boxers?_

 _Did you leave bleach or seafood in the hamper?_

 _Is that spilled milk, Jaune?_

He didn't want to take any chances. It was good enough that masturbation was at a minimum. Only way he could do it was in the showers in the middle of the night when no one was looking. Privacy in the JNPR dorm has become little to none in the last few months.

What reasons? He wasn't sure. What he was sure was that he wasn't going to be added to the topic in the next Sunday brunch.

However, the thought of a quick jerk-off in the shower wouldn't hurt. "Borrowing" Nora's shampoo served as great lubricant.

And it was tear-free too.

" _Listen, Jaune. I will never, ever love you. The only reason why I give you the time of day because I am bored bitch. You occupy me with stories I can bring back to my group and we laugh at them. I don't care about you, you hear?"_

" _You have to be a big dumbass bastard to think a girl like me love a farmer boy. Plus, this tiny miniscule dick is nothing. Cardin has bigger balls than you, you tiny ding-a-ling son of bitch. Eat some vomit and die, Vomit Boy!"_

That was the strangest dream. He was engaging in a sex dream with Velvet as they were making love in a bakery. As things were getting hot, then came the insults. He wasn't going to lie and say that Velvet wasn't attractive. She was cute in her own way. From time to time, Jaune had sex dreams with many girls at the Academy. Along with Velvet, there was Ruby, Professor Goodwitch, Weiss, Coco, and enemies like Neo and Cinder.

He tried not to think further about it. He did ate before going to bed. He learned through Lie Ren that certain foods can trigger sex dreams. Still, did sex dreams involved insults?

 _ **Meanwhile in the common area…**_

Blake managed to return back to the dorm and put on some boyshorts. Enough to leave imprints of her panties, she was far from the night with Jaune.

Blake licked the remnants of Jaune's homemade milk from her fingers. Tasting the saltiness of zinc and protein gave the Faunus a glow. As she felt it in her belly, she imagined when the time when it enters her belly.

And that day is going to come, sooner than he thinks, she thought.

 _I must didn't give it enough dosage. He is a man. Oh well! His cock was something to savor. That bitch would know to deal with it. She probably treat his dick like an slippery eel and throw it away. I AM THE HEAD BITCH IN CHARGE. I am the queen and your stupid ass is the pauper. Knowing and place and act like you know!_

She trailed her stomach to her belly. "Oh, Jaune! I can't wait until I can have your kits. I wonder what names we can give them? Jaune, Jr.? Blane? Jake? Laney?" As she pondered on her future, she spied her future husband failing to be conspicious in the hallway.

"Oh, I love you when he tries to be smart. So stupid, so much I love him," she said to herself as her heart-shaped pupils were showing. She couldn't explain how she wasn't cold when she was in his presence. She didn't know and why she became like this.

But she had a thing for Jaune and she wouldn't let go.

Crossing her legs, she regained her composure. She grabbed the first book she could reach and nonchalantly began to read.

"Wow! Evening, Blake." Jaune paused when seeing Blake being the lone student in the common area. Yet again, she wasn't much different from Lie Ren when being studious. "Surprised to see you here this evening."

Playing coy, she closed her book, placing it on the couch beside her. She slowly lifted her head to her blonde prince. "Evening, Jaune. How do you do?"

He nodded his head. "Okay, I guess. Just on my way for a quick shower."

"A quick shower," said Blake as she continued to play coy. Jaune could pretend that nothing happened. Even wearing his basketball shorts, the marks were smearing onto them. She blushed tremendously, knowing that it was only a matter of time before loading his gun and cocking it in her pussy.

But she had to be patient and remain subtle. "Is everything all right? Didn't have an _accident_?"

Jaune turned a deep red. Within, Blake cracked a smile.

"No!" He shook his head. "I woke up thinking that I just want to be fresh for bed. I mean, I have been out all day." Jaune slowly walked a few feet closer in the room. Upon observation, Blake's attire was not the attire to wear out in the open. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he felt the budding erection stirring in his pants.

"Sounds valid, I believe. Can't slip into dreamland without getting _wet_ and refreshed," she said. "Don't need to _dirty_ your bed. Being clean before sleep gives you _great_ dreams."

"Agreed. So, why are you awake?"

"Couldn't sleep. Strange dreams."

"You too!?" He covered his mouth. That wasn't supposed to come out of his mouth. If he had paid attention, he would have seen the smile from the corner of Blake's face.

"Did something happened," she asked Jaune. She scooted herself to give Jaune room. "Care to talk about it?"

Nervously rubbing the back of his head, he said. "I am not sure if you want to know."

She uncrossed her legs. Jaune gulped as he saw the lining of Blake's vagina. His heart began beating faster and his breath labored. "What's the matter, Jaune? You don't look so hot. Would you like to have a seat with me?"

He took a few steps back. "I think I am fine. Just a bit lightheaded."

Blake stood up from the couch. Jaune didn't realize how revealing her outfit was. _She has sexy legs. Her busts are average, butnoto bad. Her body is...is...is…_ Blake swayed her hips as she made her way to Jaune. She turned to face him. She took his head and cradled it like a mother did to a newborn. She blew into his face. Jaune trembled, which was cute to Blake. His eyes were going into different directions, but not meeting hers.

"Are you all right, Jaune?"

"I am okay," he said while stammering.

"It looks like you are a bit under the weather," she told him. "You wouldn't mind if I check your temperature once again."

She even put her forehead upon his again, making them nose length at each other. She gave a little distance between them. "I think you might be a little under the weather." She gave him a strong embrace. "I don't think you are sick enough, but I don't want you to head to the shower like this." She made slight chuckles, quiet that Jaune couldn't hear. Her fingernails made slight, gentle scraps against his shoulder blade. She felt the sweat evacuating his pores. His heart was beating angrily. Even as her legs parted next to his, she felt his body. She knew how a man works. She knew she need to do one more thing and Jaune was hers for the taking. "Oh, sweetness. Would you like to come over to my dorm for a bit? I have some medicine that can help you alleviate the tension."

"I don't want to be a bother to you, Blake," he said nervously. "I think I will be fine."

"What's the matter," she asked sternly. "Insulted when a woman wants to help you?" Her voice became stern. The final Trump card was in the works. She knew that Jaune always became putty when it came to damsels. He would never deny their request, no matter how ridiculous it sound. _An Arc never backs down on his word._

And that what she wanted. The bee was getting close to her honey pot.

She pursed her lips, feeling the moistness from her cavern. "Jaune, I am sorry for being a bit harsh, but I want to look out for your well-being. Do you trust me?"

"I do."

"Do you?"

"I do, Blake."

"Then, why are you scared?"

"I am not scared," he said as he nervously laughed it off. "Just don't want to intrude on the girls."

"Oh, sweetness you won't be. They are out like a light. Blake will take care of you. Okay?" _Oh, there won't be any interruptions, dear. Not a single soul. I put more into that batch to be sure that they are sleeping. I even put chloroform around their faces just in case._

"Well, if I am not prying, then I can come in for a bit," said Jaune. _Damn my niceness! Oh, well! At least she didn't see my wet patch._

 _Oh, darling. I've seen that wet patch. And trust me, it is going to get wetter and wetter. I can't wait!_

She pressed her hands to Jaune's back. "Let's go, shall we? Don't need any prying eyes on the prize."

"What?"

"What?"

Jaune laughed. "You're an interesting piece of work, Belladonna."

Blake giggled at his comment. _Your interesting piece is going to work this body, darling. Oh, I can't wait to do some much nasty things to make him forget about that bitch. You know what. I am going to use Yang's bed! TAKE THAT YOU FUCKING WHORE!_

 _ **To be continued….**_

Pyrrha Nikos couldn't sleep. She was restless. It didn't matter that she had spent the entire day practicing sparring with Nora Valkyrie. It didn't matter that she was fighting with Grimm and Beowulf. As much as she has done, it should tire the redhead. However, her mind couldn't focus as Jaune as on her mind. She could never tell him that she had a strong crush on him.

But, she made it quite apparent as she teased him about anything she could at his expenses. Especially when sneaking into the laundry room and purposely find his undergarments. No way was a bleachy smell was going to escape into the wash without her knowing about it.

She sat up as she saw the sleeping Nora beside her. At least she wasn't worried but Pyrrha felt something in her spirit wasn't right. Something was in the mist and she didn't like it.

Even as she tried earlier to get some sleep, Jaune was on her brain.

Something wasn't right and there was nothing she could do until she returned on Monday. As she lay back down, her hands were gripping to the bedsheets.

"Whoever or whatever is trying to take my Jaune, mark my words. He is mine. HE IS MINE, OUM DAMN IT!"

 _ **To be continued...for real this time.**_


	3. Tea and Scones (Part III)

Blake told Jaune to excuse the sleeping dogs. The remaining girls were lying on the floor. Heavy snores filled the room. As he was scratching his head, he didn't think the girls had the much hard work this week. Of course, Goodwitch and Pine filled them to the brim with practice tactics with other team members, but that was the norm to Jaune. Sores here and there, but not that constituted heavy sleeping. Yet again, he had to remind himself about the fairer sex and how they operate. Who was he to judge? As Ruby was faced down on a half-eaten cupcake, at least her frosting was smeared with sugar.

And not something salty in his special compartment.

"The medicine is inside of my room," said Blake as she opened the door. "It's an old Faunus recipe, but trust me, if it can cure an old brute like Daddy dearest, then it should take care of you." She giggled as she led the door open for Jaune to enter. "It gave my father such a _shivering sensation_."

Blake's room was like any other girl's room, with the exception of rows of books and notebooks stacked in neat areas. _Amazing to think she and Lie Ren aren't compatible. Yet again, I still don't see what she saw in that Adam dude. Oh, well!_ Jaune was too focused in his thoughts that he didn't hear an "unsuspecting" Faunus clicking the door, locking it shut.

Jaune didn't see, but this Faunus developed a quiet yet certain psychotic grin. Heart-shaped pupils were apparent. She was quite grateful to wear padding in her special place. She wasn't ready to open up her floodgates until it rained onto Jaune. Her nutrients were only for the worthy, she thoughtfully grinned as she knew that Jaune was now in her love nest.

Her web, his trap.

Sitting on the foot of her bed, Jaune decided that now was the opportunity to get her medicine. The coolness of his wet patch was getting to the blonde. And plus, he didn't want to explain to the girls why he was in the dorm. Especially when it was past curfew.

"So, quiet night isn't it?" Jaune needed a topic, a little icebreaker. "A lot of action going on tonight, eh?"

"Agreed," said Blake. "But all work and no play makes people very, very dull." She was now a few inches from him. Her eyes were staring at his crouch. Oh, did she wished to have the power to have a certain bending technique from a certain television show that she watched from time to time? _If there are airbending and waterbending, then why now semenbending?_

Jaune lightly chuckled at her stale joke. "Well, well this lad likes to do both. However, I do need to rest up soon." He pointed at the cabinet behind her. "Is that where I can get your medicine?"

Blake was now giving Jaune her lovestruck eyes, eyes that belonged either in the bedroom or in the company of their lover. Blake slowly back against the door, ensuring that there was no way in hell that Jaune was going to escape. "Listen, I have a certain kind of medicine that is quite usable, feasible, and quite entrancing at the same time."

"Is this one of your Faunus medicines," asked Jaune as he stretched out his arms.

"Actually, many people from all walks of life. Civilizations have been heavily invested in this kind of healing power," she said to him as she licked her lips.

"And what kind of technique or healing power is that?"

Blake simply giggled. She first took off her shirt, exposing her bra. "It requires a lot of physical activity, so we can't stain our clothes." She then pulled down her boyshorts, leaving now her panties. "And so so much physical contact with someone." She clicked her tongue. "Sweat and lots of sweat to vent away any frustrations or sickness. Quite common with us Faunuses."

Jaune's breath became ragged. This wasn't the direction he was planning to head. Not knocking that Blake had a gorgeous body. Admittedly, she often was material whenever he played with himself. However, fantasy and reality were different. As much as he liked Blake, his feelings for her were of friendship.

"Blake, is everything fine. You didn't consume any rapier jam this evening, haven't you?"

Suddenly she was in front of him with her hands firmly on his arms locking him in place. She veered her face up to this and met his startled eyes with her own predatory ones.

"No, silly! However, this is a jam I would like to consume." She giggled as she used her hand to grab Jaune's crotch. "A certain jam that has an acquired taste. A smell that is delectable and a taste that is richer than fine wine or fine cheese." She withdrew her hand, inhaling her fingers. "And I sense a waste. Care to explain that, Jaune?"

Taken aback, he went backward, trying to find some space between him and the predatory Blake. "Listen, Blake. I don't think that is none of your concern."

"But, alas, it is, my dear Jaune." Blake stuck out her tongue and licked her fingers of his seminal remnants. "Quite amazing if you ask me. The better it tastes, my dear, from the _source_."

"Okay, okay. I think you are sleepy and I think it is time to put you to bed."

She came closer, returning her tightening grip onto the startled blonde. "No, my sweet. I think it is _you_ that needs to bed with me and give me my kits on the double."

Jaune pushed her away. "Are you joking with me?"

"Does Blake Belladonna joke," she said with a bit of sternness. "Since you all see me as the serious one after all." She stroked his cheek. "Plus, why would I joke about the man I love.

He was now wiping the sweat from his forehead. "I think you have been eating some rapier jam." He was going into his pocket for his cell phone. "I think I need to contact Ren to help you."

She hit his hand. "Now shouldn't be the best time to have interlopers," she giggled, biting her lip in the process. She began moaning, swaying her hips. She was now at nose length of her blonde prince. "Let's not involve him and if you called, I would have knocked you out." She pressed her nose at his cheek. "And knocking you out wouldn't be fun for it would count as rape, teehee. And Blake doesn't want to rape her beloved without his permission." She clicked her tongue. "Then yet again. Just thinking of your warm flesh inside me excites me. I can't wait!"

"Blake, you are a good friend. A bit off-the-top, but a great friend. I can see you are in the right state of mind," he said cautiously as he still focused on the half-naked Faunus. "You are beautiful, attractive, and gorgeous, but I am going to need you to calm down. You aren't feeling-"

It was stopped when he felt her lips enveloping hers. Her tongue performed a dance with his, exchanging flavors as he felt her teeth pulling his tongue into hers. He fell backward on the floor. The humming Blake rubbing her stomach. "Yummy! Jauney is flipping my switch," she said in a sing-song. "And don't worry, even if you feel this way, it wasn't going to stop me from wanting to rape you. For you are mine. You belong to me."

His eyes went wide in a complete panic now.

Trying whatever attempt of a Trump card he had, he had one more option. "May I use your bathroom?" The relief of knowing that Blake had a restroom in her dorm. How it was obtained, he didn't care. He needed a place of peace for he needed a plan to get out of this mess. "If I am going to do things to you, can a man get some privacy?"

She fixed her lips. "You aren't going to do any funny business, are you?"

"No, dear." Panicked, he pecked her on the cheek. Her face glowed by the contact. "An Arc never backs down on his word. I will be right back." He jettisoned his way to the restroom as Blake stared at her blonde prince.

"Don't wait too long, my blonde prince," she squealed to him. "Don't wait too long."

Jaune closed the door, locking the restroom and leaning his back against it. The pity of her dorm being on the third floor. Using the only option he had, he decided to phone Lie Ren.

Ren answered on the second ring.

"Hello, Lie Ren here."

"Dude, it's Jaune!"

"Jaune? Amazed that you are calling at this hour. I am at the village getting some pancakes."

"Yeah, I need your help."

"Help with what?"

"I mean serious help."

"Help with what, sweetie."

Jaune gulped when seeing Blake stepping out of the restroom cabinet. She wiped herself off as she was now in the restroom with her beloved. "Crazy thing about passageways. They are everywhere."

"Jaune? Jaune, are you still there? What did you need help with?" Ren was still on the line. Blake was against him. She smiled at Jaune. "What is it do you need help with, baby?"

Jaune swallowed the lump in his throat. "Yeah, Lie Ren, I need help knowing how wonderful this May Day is without you. This wonderful May Day."

"Dude, it's February and two in the morning."

Nervously shaking his head. "I know," he said as he strained his voice. "I wish it was such a May Day right now that it drives me nuts." He snapped his finger. "Now, I remember what I need help with. Can you call my sister, Jan, and tell her that I need her to contact a friend for me."

"What's your friend's name?"

"Mr. Po."

"Just Mr. Po?"

"Well, his last name is Lice as 'lice in your hair.'"

"How you spell so I can make note of it."

"P-O-L-I-C-E. Mr. Po Lice."

"Noted and granted."

"Okay, let me leave you a message for Jan so you can give it to her," he said to Lie Ren as sweat was dripping from his forehead. By this time, she grabbed his hands and bringing them up to land on her breasts. Jaune's entire face now went red and Blake's hands were keeping them there. Resisting the urge to squeeze them Jaune tried pulling his hands off only for her inhuman strength to keep them here.

"Shoot," said Lie Ren. "What do you want me to tell Jan? Is it urgent?"

"Yes! The message is Mr. Po Lice owes me money and will be coming by to bring me his nine dollars and eleven cents."

"$9.11?"

"Yes, dude. If Mr. Po Lice can't make it, then one of his cousins will come in his place."

"What are their names?"

"Alphie, but we call him Aff. And another girl by the name of Phoebe."

"How do I spell Aff and Phoebe?"

Jaune swallowed the lump in his throat. "A-T-F and F-B-I."

"That's a funny way of spelling their names, especially Phoebe."

"Oh, they are some funny people," said Jaune nervously. "Just let you...I mean Jan know that Mr. Po Lice is coming with his $9.11. If not, Aff or Phoebe."

"Alright, sir. I will let her know."

"Thank you, Ren. Peace to you on this May Day."

Jaune hung up the phone in defeat. Blake took his cell phone, tossing it aside. "Oh, Jauney! I love it when you are serious."

"Blake, please. Can we take this slow or something? My heart isn't ready yet?"

"Oh, Jauney!" She said soothingly at first which initially calmed his nerves until she said the next part. "Even if it wasn't, I will force your heart and make it love me, dear."

She took off her bra, exposing her assets. "Now, I am sick of waiting. The next time I want to hear my name is when you are screaming it."

Jaune asked Oum for forgiveness as he headbutted her, knocking her backward from the toilet. Jaune used that as an opportunity to escape from her dorm.

Blake stood up, wiping the blood from her face, licking it in the process. "Playing this game, Jauney? This is going to be so much fun."

* * *

The village was where Jaune was heading. He knew that Lie Ren will be there and it would be a place of solace. No way would a naked Blake would stumble out immediately. He thought he had a few minute head start. Where in the world did things go wrong, he thought as he ran into the woods. Earlier, he fell asleep after even Blake's goodies. Next, he had a strange wet dream with Velvet. Then, Blake was trying to get wet with Jaune in her restroom. If he didn't know any better, it wouldn't be surprising that his premature slumber and the girls' sleeping were of Blake's doing.

" _Jauney! Jauney! Jauney! Where are you?"_

Even in the woods where it was home to Grimm and Beowulf, it even couldn't stop a singing Blake Belladonna as he heard her in the mist.

" _Oh, where. Oh, where did my little Jaune go? Oh, where. Oh, where can he be,"_ she hummed in the wind somewhere in the distance.

He ran into the forest. He heard her shoot the gun, but fortunately, she missed. He ran into the unfamiliar forest. He didn't know where he was going, but he knew he didn't want to get under her grasp.

"Playing hard to get?" He heard her yell from the distance. "I can play that game, Jaune. This is going to be so much fun!"

He ran as far as he could, but he could still hear the sounds of Blake making her direction in his path. If was as if she was familiar with these woods. "Jauney, I've come to play," said Blake in a cruel, twisted sing-song.

"Jauney, I've come to play," she said repeatedly and repeatedly as he ran and stopped at a creek. He tried to get his cell phone, but it wasn't there. He left it in the dorm. Not knowing what to do, he swam across the cold creek to reach the other side.

He was cold and wet. Also, it made his clothes heavier. Suddenly, within inches of his sight, he saw a quick flash hit a tree. The impact already implied Jaune that it was a bullet. She was close.

"Where are you, my little blonde prince. I miss you dearly already. I want to shower you with lots and lots and lots of love. Oh, I can't wait. I've prayed for this day when we can be together forever. I look forward to finding you, my little prince."

Hearing Blake's voice gave him the motivation to run further. He could still hear her from the distance.

He was going to do his best to hide from Blake.

He found a ravine where he could hide for a moment. He was breathing heavily. Then, he heard a sound of dirt hitting him. He covered his breath. He knew that Blake was above him.

"Jauney, I've come to play," she said again in that sing-song.

He held his breath as long as he could before she went away. Once he had the chance, he ran. He made some ground through the forest. It wasn't until he fell in a ditch. He hit the ground head first and felt a great sensation of pain coming from his leg. He tried to move it, but the pain made him screamed. He was injured and he knew that it was broken. He was immobile. Matters got worse he heard the voice getting closer.

"I've found you, my little prince," said Blake as she managed to find him in the ditch. She patiently walked down the ditch until she was in front of him. "Good thing we have plenty of time to catch up again, my love," said Blake as she popped her lips.

He was taken aback as he tried to move, but he couldn't. His immobility only excited her. She squatted next to him. He knew it was over. Once again, he was in the grasp of Blake.

"I'm really glad no one is around for me to see this, then it would have been naughty, my little prince," said Blake as she put a bullet into the chamber of the gun.

She stood up and faced him with the gun in her hand.

"Blake, please, don't do this," protested Jaune.

"Nope," uttered Blake.

She pulled the trigger and aimed at him. This time, she made sure she didn't miss. The sound of the gunshot made its triumphant sound before disappearing into the night.

 _ **To be continued….**_

"Oum almighty," cried Jaune as he felt the pain of Blake's bullet hitting his injured leg. "Are you crazy, Blake?"

Her heart-shaped pupils stood out in the night. "I am not crazy...I am your girlfriend, silly." She kneeled to him, rubbing his injured leg. "Don't worry, your aura will heal it up in no time." She brandished the gun. "And don't worry, it is just leftover parts from Yang's stuff. I wouldn't stuff this gun...with live ammunition." She fixed her lips. "I can't say the same about filling it with sedatives."

The drowsiness along with the pain was overwhelming Jaune. Blake was thrilled by this perilous flight. "Don't worry, Jauney. Your Blake is going to take care of you." She was in the position of holding his body. "It feels like a wedding as I am going to carry you bridal style. Oh, my Oum! Jaune, this is so wonderful. I can't wait where I plan to do with you."

"Where are we going," he tried to say as he was becoming groggy.

"I am taking you to a place where we can be ourselves...just the two of us."

 _ **To be continued...for real this time!**_


	4. Tea and Scones (The Conclusion)

He was defenseless. That was the best word he could think of for the time being. With his phone taken away, his being injured, and the humming Faunus who was taking his hostage to an unknown place in the woods. That was not how he planned his day to end. All he wanted to do was eat her baking and play video games with Yang. And maybe masturbate to pornography or hentai for a spell and then go to bed. Never did he thought he would be running into the woods from the crazy Faunus, being shot at, and then getting shot. Blake was many things to the blonde. She is calm, cool, intelligent, a silent beauty. Never did he thought in his seventeen years of existence did would think any girl would be capable of doing this to him. For his affection.

Meanwhile, Blake was a blushing bride. She was carrying her groom in bridal style to their love nest. It was quite non-traditional, but to hell who invented it in the first place. The Faunus wanted nothing more than to seal the deal before some other skank, bitch, cunt, or shrew wanted to come first. She already scented it in the atmosphere before pursuing her man. Time was of the essence and she needed to do this to make her claim. Damn the ring, the ceremony, the paper. She was the wife of Jaune Arc and Jaune Arc was her husband. Rather if he wanted or it.

" _Here comes the groom, standing by my side. If anyone tries to challenge me, then they have to die,"_ the heart-shaped pupils fluttered into the night as she was walking in unknown territory, or at least that was from Jaune's perspective. Jaune knew parts of the woods were used for practice. These were parts that were kept to the Grimm and the Beowulf. Jaune swallowed the lump in his throat. Who knew that obsessed lovesick girls were scarier than those monsters.

"Can't wait until we consummate our vows," she giggled in a cutesy voice.

"Blake, you don't have to do this," said Jaune. "I promise to talk with you. We can have some alone time. But not this way."

"Heavens no, dear," said Blake. "For if I let you go, you will run off and find some other skank to rub off your scent. Like Velvet maybe."

 _No way in hell! How does she? What did she do?_ "Blake, what are you talking about?"

"Like you have to play, darling. I know!"

"How did you? How could you?"

She clicked her tongue. "Tsk, tsk, tsk! To think you were cheating on me in your dreams, beloved," she said to him. "But I forgive you. You didn't mean it. You are a man and man are dogs according to my mother." She reached into her pocket and display something that made his skin crawl. "And dogs need a collar to be put in place or in your case, to be kept in check." She purred. "Oh, sweetheart! It's diamond-studded and it looks so gorgeous. So lovely for my beloved."

"I'm not a pet," he scoffed to her.

"Well, of course not, sweetie. However, you are a _wild_ dog and must be trained to my liking," said Blake as they continued into the woods. In front of them was a small wooden cabin. She continued to carry him, bridal style, into the cabin. She opened and stepped inside.

The cabin on the inside was warm and cozy. It had a small kitchen that had the latest appliances. There was a small couch and a bed beside each other. In front of the bed was a small wooden chest. She threw him gently onto the bed and placed both her hands on each of her cheeks giving Jaune a dreamy expression that both aroused and frightened him.

Knowing his injury, there was no way he could do anything, which suited the Faunus. She went inside the wooden chest.

"Blake, why are we here?"

"Did you forget, silly? This is our love nest. This is where I am going to train you to become my beloved husband."

"Train me?"

"Let me put this in a sense that you will understand. You belong to me and only. You are my husband. You will do everything as I am pleased," she whispered in a creepy tone right before leaning down to face him. "Meaning that no one can touch you, kiss you, love you, fuck you. ONLY ME!" She closed her eyes as she wrapped her supple lips around his. Jaune was too weak to fight back her kisses. As his tongue wrapped tightly around hers, he felt her saliva entering his throat. She kept her hand on his neck to be certain to collect her juices. She instinctively began humping his leg. The Faunus began secreting a scent that was familiar to those who knew how mating works with them. Blake was in heat and she was going to collect his seeds for her kits-to-be (maybe).

She wasn't quite ready for sharing yet.

She broke the kiss, musking in the odor of her pheromones and his odor. She wanted more. One kiss wasn't enough. While Jaune was still in a daze of her loving, she took the opportunity to wrap the collar around his throat. "See this," she purred. "This collar is like a love locket. It displays our love. Check out on what it says."

Knowing that Jaune couldn't move. She used her hand to show the tag. _My little Jauney._ "You are my special little sunshine," she said in a sing-song. "My little Jauney. Oh, Oum, I have to train you to become a better husband." She lightly slapped his cheek. "Because having these wet dreams about Velvet is a no-no. I must correct you."

Blake slowly removed her clothing, exposing her assets to the stunned and injured blonde. She blushed as she was only in her bra and panties. Jaune admitted to himself that Blake had a sexy body. He liked how her nipples were protruding against her bra. He liked how her pussy was smoothly lined against her panties. Having those lecherous thoughts confirmed his arousal.

"Since you are injured, I will have to take the lead," she said. "In the future, it's your job to know what I want and what I desire." Blake parked her body against his face. "Face up here," she told him. Jaune followed suit, trying his best to not feel any pain.

"Excellent," said Blake, "When you follow my command, it makes life simpler, love."

He didn't answer. She pulled down her panties, exposing her pussy. It was very smooth, with a small prickle of hair. He looked in awe on how beautiful her pussy was. Although his mind was not enjoying it, his body definitely was.

"Lick, love. Taste and receive your blessings from your beloved," she commanded. She grabbed his head and began licking her pussy. Like a puppy, he was lapping her folds. Although inexperienced, he could perform well, she thought. _Yes, his tongue feels like how I dreamt it would. Yes, yes, yes! Make me feel good, baby! Make your wife feel good!_

Wanting more pressure, she placed his head hard against her pussy. It was enough of a challenge for him to breathe, but that didn't faze Blake as she getting herself off. "I am getting close, Jaune. I am almost there!"

Still grabbing his head, she continued to rub her until she had an orgasm. Clear fluid squirted all over his face. She screamed his name before dropping to her knees. He looked flustered as he was covered in Blake's icing. Some of her juices got into his mouth.

She told him to swallow and he did. It tasted funny like a combination of a salty and tangy fruit.

She bit into her finger with ecstasy. "Oum, my lovely Jaune. My little Jauney is making me happy. Good boy, good boy Jauney." She wiped her juices from his face with her finger. She placed more into Jaune's mouth. "Become familiar with this. I've marked you. No bitch can ever have you. Not Velvet. Not Yang. Not Ruby."

She scoffed at the final name. "And not that damn skank, Pyrrha. A cold day if I ever see her try to get near you."

 _ **Meanwhile at the diner….**_

Lie Ren completed the last page of his novel while he was working on eating the last pancake. A guilty pleasure he adopted from his partner-in-crime, Nora. He swallowed his pancake, beating his chest as he tried swallowing the large mouthful of the sweet dough. He grabbed the apple juice to wash it down. Slamming it on the table as he sighed in relief, he saw the message he had written on Jaune on the napkin he used. Scratching under his chin, he observed the message, finding it strange on why would Jaune give such a message instead of contacting his sister himself.

Maybe she and Jaune got into a scuffle again. It isn't the first time the siblings fight over something for one reason or another. The brunet didn't think further, aiding to the fact that he was tired and needed sleep. However, Goodwitch and the extra credit wouldn't hurt. Whatever it took to become a great huntsman.

The sound of the bell rung from the diner's door. Upon meeting his eye at the door, he was astounded and taken aback when seeing the surprised guest.

The redhead Spartan rushed to the counter, slamming the table and demanded coffee to go. "Hurry up, Serpico," she barked. "My husband..I mean somebody important needs to be tended immediately." Tapping her fingernails on the table, Lie Ren sensed urgency towards the redhead.

She slammed the table again. "Hurry your ass or else I move it for you...owe, two sugars and plenty of cream. Lots and lots of cream to fill me up. Need a precursor before...well it doesn't matter. Hurry your ass!"

As she was turning around, she spotted her teammate. "Oi, Ren. What's good on?" She began fidgeting. "I wish I can have time to stay and chat, but business calls."

Wiping his face with the napkin, Ren ventured to the counter. "My Oum, Pyrrha. Aren't you supposed to be out of town?" He questioned her as she was covered in dirt, grime, and other elements of nature. "It looks as though you took something fast to get here."

Pyrrha briefly nodded before deciding to make the decision to jump over the counter. She pushed the waitress aside and poured her own coffee. "Yeah, yeah, Ren. Listen, I don't really have time. I have things to do and people to hurt...I mean things to settle." She was frantic, if not manic. "We should catch up when there is a free time, but I have to run." Ren was trying to think of ways to calm down the redhead, but the looks of the waitress as she was phoning for the police was sort of throwing solutions out of the window.

Pyrrha jumped over the counter, throwing the money on the counter. "So, we should chat later. Got to run." As she stopped, she eyed the napkin in Ren's hand. Whenever she notices or feels something of Jaune, she goes straight to it. She snatches the napkin and reads over it. Fortunately, Ren didn't see the fire in her eyes as she gripped the paper tightly.

"Motherfucking little bitch," she said aloud as she bolted out of the diner. The sound of the window shattering confirmed that something was in the mist.

"Nice to see you, too," said Ren before seeing the awestruck look of the patrons. The waitress was now on the phone with the police. Ren slowly retreated to the table to pay the tab before deciding to dart off in search of Pyrrha.

He sure as hell didn't want to be there when they questioned him.

 _ **Back at the cabin with Jaune and Blake….**_

Blake slid down his pants and his boxers. Blake had an aheago face when seeing his throbbing member once again. She coveted that cock as she was already familiar with its milk. However, her mouth wasn't the right place this time. This time, it was going to her sacred passage.

Her pussy was seeping with anticipation as she wanted to pursue this maiden voyage. That alone was scaring the blonde. "Blake, think about what you are doing? What about protection? What about pregnancy? We are teenagers! We aren't ready to be parents!"

Blake licked her lips, going in awe when Jaune was thinking about their future. "Oh, Jauney! You really are considerate! Thinking about our kits." She parked her pussy against his dick. "I've prepared birth control as I, too, am not ready for kits. To think I am ready for our kits to share you? No way! Plus, we have a future. I, being the great huntress and you being my househusband."

"Are you listening to yourself," he barked. "I don't want this, Blake. I don't-" She placed her panties inside of his mouth. She gave him a glare. "Resist, or I will get the syringe to turn off your arms. You need to get ready for your training on pleasing me." She began caressing his balls to excited his son. "Despite your resistance to love me, your son doesn't lie. At least he is ready for training," she said delightfully as she played with his phallus.

 _Why does it feel good,_ he questioned in his mind. _Damn her soft fingers of hers!_

"Don't fight it, baby. I know in your heart you want this," she purred. "But, we have to get your head back on track. But for now, your dick."

Jaune closed his eyes as he was bidding farewell to his virginity.

 _CRASH!_

Shards of broken glass rained on the couple as Blake protected and covered Jaune. She turned as she saw the very interloper she hated in the same room. Armed with her weapon, the redhead Spartan Pyrrha Nikos was in the room.

"What in the hell," barked Blake. "WHAT IN THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Pyrrha held tightly to her weapon, slowly drawing it towards Blake. "Funny that you had mentioned that. I was thinking the same thing about you."

Before Blake could retreat, Pyrrha struck Blake with the weapon. She fell off of the bed and onto the ground.

Pyrrha knew that Blake should be out cold. Not too long, but enough to give her time to get Jaune out of there.

The sounds of relief came from Jaune's mouth. Pyrrha came and took Blake's panties out of his mouth. Jaune came and hugged Pyrrha. "Oh, my Oum. You have no idea how happy I am to see you."

"We don't have time. We have to get out of here." Knowing for her strength, she managed to pick up Jaune and placed him on her back. "Don't worry, Jaune. You are going to be okay. We are going back to the dorm."

 _ **Back at the dorm….**_

Jaune was still injured as he was lying on his bed. However, he was capable of sitting up. The events that led to this were unimaginable. Never would he think this sort of thing could happen. As he was tending to his wounds, Pyrrha entered the room with a hot cup of tea.

Pyrrha placed it on the nightstand next to him. "This should help with your nerves, Jaune."

"Thanks," said Jaune as he took a sip. "Oolong. Thanks."

"Don't mention it," said Pyrrha as she took a seat beside him. "Think your aura would heal in time?"

"It will. I just need to think about what we need to do with Blake."

"Never you worry about Blake. I packed a punch so she wouldn't forget."

"Still, we need to get her help."

The redhead assisted him with his cup of tea. "I said never you worry about her. Drink your tea. It will calm your nerves."

"Alright, alright," he said as he took another cup of tea.

Pyrrha stood up as she adjusted his pillow. "I am going to get in contact with Ren. I promise to settle this thing with Blake in the morning. Drink your tea and try to get some rest."

Jaune heard Pyrrha walk away as he tried to adjust. He just couldn't shake the feeling about Blake. That wasn't like her. Yet again, today wasn't like any other day. Didn't think love could be this _possessive._

As he finished his tea, he was going for his phone. However, he forgot that Blake had it. As he sat back up, a thought hit him. _How did Pyrrha know where I was?_

"Pyrrha?"

"What's up?"

"I am quite grateful for your rescuing me."

"Don't mention it, as I said."

"I do have a question."

"Ask away?"

"You might find this funny. But, how were you able to find me?"

"Oh, darling. When we know a special blonde puppy is in danger, we are quite aware."

Jaune swallowed the lump in his throat as he saw Pyrrha return back into his bedroom. She was wearing nothing but her pink bra and pink panties with an opening slit.

Just like Blake, her eyes were heart-shaped.

"How was your tea, dear? I made it with lots of love. Herbs, honey, my pure juices, and a little something extra," she purred.

Jaune couldn't move. His arms and legs weren't working. Suddenly, he was paralyzed.

Pyrrha fixed her lips. "Oh, darling. Don't give me that face." She walked toward him, climbing on top of him.

 _Not again! Not you too, Pyrrha!_

"Darling! I knew you were in danger as I can smell. For my heart belongs to you as your heart belongs to me," she purred as she parked her body on top on him.

 _Please, Pyrrha. No! NO!_

"Yes," she purred as she entered his dick inside of her cavern. Instantly, her cavern welcomed Jaune as her folds tightly covered his throbbing member. She smirked as his entire staff was inside. She squeezed her breast and laughed as she made her way to him. He felt her breast touching his chest, tightening his dick inside of her. Jaune couldn't move but felt a warm liquid seeping down on his groin. "YES! I AM FINALLY A WOMAN! YOU TOOK MY MAIDENHOOD! A PRECIOUS GIFT THAT NOBODY CAN HAVE BUT YOU!" She was feeling her juices landing on his stomach. She bucked her hips profusely, allowing his dick to enter more of a special place. His eyes widened as she did the same. A special place where not many people are fortunate to enter, or at least without a condom.

"Take that, Blake," she barked loudly as she feeling his throbbing member inside of her. "I have something you can never have, you bitch." She moaned in pleasure as she knew she had her beloved in control.

Pyrrha loved every second of it and relished in finally claiming the object of her affection. Jaune simply silent to reciprocate and went along with it. Yet admittedly, he felt extreme bliss at the moment, but the circumstances of its entirety were less than appealing.

The bed continued creaking. Drops of sweat were pouring all over each other. She managed to wrap her legs tightly as a spider does to her prey. "Cum for me. Cum for me. Cum for me. Cum for me, Jaune. Please, please, PLEASE!" She took his face and kissed him on the lips. She thrust her tongue inside of his mouth, cleaning anything inside.

"I love you, Jaune," she cried as she knew she was close to climaxing. "I love you so much, Jaune! My husband, my prince!"

He released his sperm inside of her pussy. She screamed. She tightened her arms around him. She yelled his name a few times as she climaxed herself. The tension lasted a few moments. She finally released her grip and put Jaune back to the bed. She lied next to him. She felt his contents leaking from her pussy. She had never felt so happy in her life.

She looked at Jaune, doodling with her fingers on his stomach. "Don't worry. I am on the pill." She kissed him on the cheek. "Even if you feel what I've done was wrong. I love you too much to have anyone to take you from me." She kissed him once more. "You're my blonde prince, Jaune. No one else's."

 _ **Meanwhile at the entrance of Beacon Academy….**_

Blake walked back in defeat. As intelligent as she was, why didn't she think of a contingency plan if that bitch were to show? She felt weak and powerless. She gripped her fist as she knew she wasn't far from finished with her beloved.

As she heading towards her dorm, she saw the certain interloper exiting the dorm.

"Bitch," she barked as she ran toward her. However, Pyrrha stopped her.

"Remember, Belladonna. School campus. Do you really want to get Ozpin involved in this could-be altercation," she asked with a strong grin.

Blake stood down, scoffing and cursing under her breath. "Fine! You're lucky, Pyrrha!"

She retorted. "Oh, in many ways than one." She winked.

"Jaune?"

"Resting. You can relax. He is back in his bed."

Blake gave her a glare. "If you do anything to him."

"Faunus, please. You can relax. No harm done." She patted her on her back. "I am on my way to breakfast." Pyrrha looked back at the dorm. "I wouldn't get too hasty if I were you. Ren is there, too. It's best we head there together...since we can't trust each other since you and I know what we desire."

Blake came forward, gnawing her teeth to the redhead Spartan. "If one hair is misplaced. If you took what I think you took, it's over, bitch. You hear me?! Over!"

Pyrrha pecked her on the lips. "Love you too, Belladonna." She wrapped her arms around Belladonna, which Belladonna snatched off. "Still touchy. I forgot. Now, let's head to breakfast."

"Fine! As long as you are treating."

"That's fine. I am having some strange cravings of yogurt, bananas, and ripe _cherries_."

 _YOU LITTLE BITCH,_ Blake thought to herself as she and Pyrrha were heading to the cafeteria. _This is far from over, you fucking cunt. And when I find out what you have done to Jaune. Oh, Oum better come and save you for you are dead. DEAD!_

 _ **So close, Blake. To be cuckold by the redhead Spartan. Better luck next time! This concludes the "Tea and Scones May Blake These Bones." Stay tuned for the next story in the anthology in which will continue from this story. I will always alert you guys on which stories have continuity or not. However, I will do my best to be consistent.**_

 _ **Back in the woods….**_

A certain Beacon student watched the entire thing.

"So, that's how you were able to fool us," said a feminine voice as she entered the lone cabin. Although she was inexperienced, she knew the scent of sex was looming in the room. Many times as a child she watched her parents doing it, or at least before finding sex partners in their place.

She was cautious but certain that no one should be coming. She tiptoed where she wanted to go. She was quite grateful that the Faunus bitch didn't have time to get a certain article of clothing.

She picked up her precious blonde's boxers. She inhaled sharply, wanting any of his fragrance to entrance her nostrils. "How can a person who is much of a clueless goofball could entice a snow princess like me to want that piece of ass?" She licked at the crotch region where her eyes were becoming heart-shaped.

"Oh, Jaune! I watched the entire thing. How innocent you looked. You wanted to be raped, didn't you? Quite grateful that bitch didn't take advantage of you. Yet again, that redheaded whore wasn't my best option. Better her than that Faunus shrew. Well, Pyrrha, I hope you enjoyed that loan because I am coming back to claim what actually belongs to me."

 _ **To be continued….**_


	5. Willow For The Weekend (Part I) (Willow)

_**The following story has nothing to do with the "Tea and Scones Won't Blake These Bones" series as well as its future follow-up, "Let's Be Weiss About This!" As a reminder, "A Good Jaune Is Hard to Chase" is an anthology. I will inform you guys in the future so you won't get confused. As a reminder, this story has NOTHING to do with "Tea and Scones." Enjoy!**_

Jaune finished drinking coffee and finishing the last of Nora's strawberry pancakes. The young lad wished that he didn't have his third helping but couldn't resist. Loosening another notch to his belt, the blonde was sitting with his teammates as they were discussing plans for this upcoming holiday break.

"I think we should go ice skating," said Nora as she was taking her fifth helping.

"Studying works for me," said Lie Ren as he put aside his plate to catch on some reading.

"We get a two week holiday and that's your choice," his partner-in-crime asked.

"Hey, early bird gets the worm," he responded adamantly. "What said you, Jaune?"

Jaune didn't have many options. With his parents on a two-week holiday overseas. The elder siblings were tending to motherly duties and his younger siblings were in the care of relatives, the blonde was in the same position along with Nora and Ren.

"Jaune?" Nora tried getting his attention.

"Probably whatever you guys want," said Jaune. "I am here on holiday. We can make arrangements."

Lie Ren put his palm on his forehead. "Wait a minute? Our Jaune is staying on holiday."

"So?"

"This is a first," said Nora.

"So?"

The partners-in-crime looked at each other before smiling. "Awesome!" They said in unison while high-fiving each other. "Our holiday won't be as boring after all."

The time was spent as Nora and Lie Ren inducted Jaune into their staycation club. While the trio was discussing their upcoming arrangements, a certain socialite was watching from afar.

 _ **Meanwhile at the Schnee Dust Company….**_

A certain figurehead's wife was sitting in the warm confines of her office. Sipping wine and watching the blonde delving into the plans of those feeble peasants. She scoffed jokingly as she watched the blonde entered their dull, dishwater plans. _Such simpletons! Jaune is worthy of those cheap funfairs! Jaune belongs in the lavishness of luxury. Clothed in the best, comforted by the best. Oh, Jaune! Why do you tempt me so? My ingrate of a husband isn't worthy of you. Those wretched skanks aren't worthy of you. Oh, there must be a way. And please believe! Willow Schnee will always get her man._

She poured another glass of wine when her daughter, Whitley, opened the door. Willow welcomed Whitley as she stepped into her office. "Dearest Whitley, did you gather the information like you've said?"

"Yes, mother," she told him. "Jaune's parents are taking a vacation overseas. We have people on them as we speak."

"Excellent, darling," said Willow. "You make your mother very happy."

Whitley blushed at her mother. "Yes, mother." She bowed. "Thank you, mother. What's the next plan?"

"One day at a time, sweetie," she said as she turned on the light. Whitley blushed when seeing her mother not wearing her proper attire. The white-haired socialite was sporting a white bra-and-panty lingerie set. She wore it on special occasions, especially when she was frisky about her blonde prince.

"Excuse the attire and the scent," she informed Whitley. "Mother was a bit frisky." She handed her daughter a sweatshirt. A missing sweatshirt that belonged to Jaune. "Do me a favor and hang this to dry."

"Take it to the cleaners, mother?"

"No, dear. Listen to what I've said," she said sternly. "Let it dry. His scent remains. I won't bring it back to him until my scent is fused into the fibers. Needs a reminder on his wife-to-be."

"Yes, mother," said Whitley as she reluctantly grabbed her mother's "special rag." "Anything else for the time being."

"When you are needed, I will call you," she said.

"Yes, mother." Whitley bowed to her mother and exited the office. Willow returned to the camera where she was looking at her future husband.

 _ **Back at Jaune's dorm….**_

The trio was putting their money together to plan for the weekend. Since Ren gets a certain amount of funding from his parents' life insurance, he needed to hold on to funds. The same went for Nora. And as for Jaune, he was glad to be a son of a hardworking farmer.

"We can't go to many places, but we should make one adventure," said Lie Ren while sticking out his tongue.

"We can do the amusement park," said Jaune while scratching his arms. _Man, it's cold. I wonder what happened to my sweatshirt. That was my favorite._

"Amusement park," said Nora excitedly while clapping her hands. "We should be able to get on the rides since the others are leaving town."

Lie Ren snapped his finger. "You know that it's cheaper on Monday. Discounts for students."

"Smart decision, bookworm," said Nora. She cracked her knuckles. "Which means that we have to hang tight this weekend until then." Because of the recent hazardous snow conditions, they had to stay put until the ice melted for the following weekday.

Nora lied back to the wall. "What can we do? Ruby and Yang are back with their father. Blake's visiting her parents. Weiss is on a cruise with Neptune. Most of the others are gone. What can we do for fun?"

Jaune crossed his legs. "We can watch movies and eat pizza and ice cream."

Lie Ren and Nora looked to each other. "Sounds good! Now, who is going out there?"

Jaune produced a grin. "Got any straws!"

 _ **Meanwhile in Willow's office….**_

Watching Jaune stimulated Willow as she caressed her breast. She had her other hand onto her pussy, gliding it gracefully, edging on every single word the blonde spoke. She wanted more. She couldn't wait any longer. And since Weiss was out of town, she didn't have to worry about any interlopers. Winter was out on assignment. Whitley was too young to care. She needed something to get Jaune out in the open.

While she was focusing on one side of talking with his parents, the other side is to get Jaune's attention. She moaned as she was listening to her future husband.

 _ **Back at the dorm….**_

Jaune cursed under his breath when he pulled the shortest straw. He snapped his fingers as he was chosen to go outside in those cold conditions.

"Last straw is the short straw," said Nora in a sing-song. "Be careful out there, snot-sicle!"

Jaune sighed as he reached into the dresser to pull out his hoodie.

"Be sure to get the Neopolitan ice cream. No pun intended," said Lie Ren as he snickered.

"Meat lovers pizza, extra, extra sauce, too," said Nora. "Thank you!"

Jaune stuck out his hand.

"We have to pay," asked Lie Ren.

"You damn skippy," replied Jaune. "Or unless…"

Lie Ren and Nora pitched in and gave him money for the pizza. "Make haste with that pizza. I am hungry."

As Jaune walked toward the door, he paused. "Wait a minute! Did we just eat? Why am I leaving so soon?"

"Because you are following a plot. That's why," said Lie Ren. "Plus, we don't need to wait until it's late. Don't need any Grimm biting after you anyhow."

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Jaune grabbed his room key and closed the door.

Lie Ren and Nora turned to each other, giving each other bedroom eyes.

"Wanna fool around," asked Lie Ren. "He should be gone for about an hour."

"Let's," answered Nora as they both jumped into her bed.

 _ **About ten minutes later….**_

The wind whispered as the snow fell like confetti on his wooly cap. he gazed at the untouched snow in front of him. The swirling white and the lush grass collided. The shrubs and trees were stained with white. The ground was as smooth as a cake and the snow fell like icing powder, perfecting it to its finest point.

He kept his hands in his pocket as he forgot his gloves. The walk to the village was a thirty-minute walk. However, with the snow, it was going to take about forty-five.

The sound of a car horn interrupted his thoughts. A black limo stopped at the edge of the street. The backseat window lowered and out came a familiar face. An elder version of Weiss, with the exception of her hair being lighter and longer than his former crush.

She parted her lips to see her stunned blonde prince. "Evening, Mr. Arc!"

He bowed. "Evening, Mrs. Schnee."

"What brings you walking out here alone in this weather?"

"Running a food errand for my roommates."

"Sounds noble of you," she said to him. "Would you care if I offer you a ride to town?"

Seeing Jaune's face made Willow's face glow and her pussy wet. Fortunately, she was wearing a pad. "Yes, please," he said as she opened the door for him to enter.

As he seated, she helped him put on his seatbelt. Purposely and intently pressing her breasts onto his chest. "Fastly and safely secured," she said.

He blushed at it. "Thank you, Mrs. Schnee."

She took a sip of her wine. "Call me, Aunt Willow." _Or Mother or Willow or your mistress!_

The limo went into motion as they were heading to the village.

 _ **Meanwhile at a beach….**_

Weiss whispered into the breeze, her eyelids fluttering closed as she breathed in the briny aroma. Scrunching her toes, she felt the softness of the sand, still damp from the retreating tide. She wiggled as a shiver cascaded down her spine and her eyes burst open. The sand blurred out in a blissful trance, the shore fading into liquid gold, vivid in the brilliant light. Her pale lips curved upward.

The cruise ship was at a distance since they were able to have some outside time. Weiss was soaking in the rays as Neptune was sitting next to her.

"Thanks, Nep, for inviting me," she said.

Neptune nodded. "Thanks for filling the spot. Melanie couldn't make it and I didn't want a wasted ticket," he said. "Hope you are fine with it."

"Thanks," she said. "Is your girl okay with it."

"Let's just say that she doesn't want to fatally injure you anymore," said Neptune.

Suddenly, Weiss felt a cold breeze. Something in the atmosphere wasn't right. She could sense it.

"What's the matter, Weiss," asked Neptune.

"Feels like somebody is taking someone important from me," said Weiss.

"Important? Like who?"

"Let's say he is liquid gold to me. And the person who thinks they are slick have another thing coming," said Weiss.

 _Whoever this BITCH is, watch out! I hope that it was a thought. A CREUL, WRETCHED THOUGHT! WHATEVER THAT CERTAIN THOUGHT WAS SHOULD REMAIN A THOUGHT!_

She closed her eyes, trying not to think of her blonde puppy. She couldn't imagine the thought of her having to leave. She knew that Nora wasn't a threat and Lie Ren was harmless. The other interloping skanks were with their sperm donors. She still didn't feel right.

 _I hope you are okay, Jaune. Don't worry, sweetie. Mommy will be back soon. Mommy loves her Jaune. I miss you, my adorable puppy._

 _ **To be continued….**_


	6. Let's Be Weiss About This! (Part I)

_**Ladies and gentlemen, the follow-up of "Tea and Scones Won't Blake These Bones," "Let's Be Weiss About This!" Enjoy! Where we last left off, Blake was in pursuit of Jaune. As she held him captive, another interloper by the name of Pyrrha came and swooped him off of his feet and took his virginity. What more can you expect? Stay tuned!**_

Ruby thought it was a great idea to have dinner inside of the dorm. She recently purchased a cooked and stuffed chicken from an eatery in the village. Over the last couple of days, she noticed the thick air in her dorm. It was a silent kind of presence, but she knew something was in the air. Blake has been quiet. That was the norm, but she was too quiet. Quiet to the point that she occasionally missed class or wouldn't focus on her studies. She even failed Professor Goodwitch's surprise quiz, which wasn't the norm. She thought that having a girl's night should do the trick.

Dinner, mani/pedi's, horror movies, and ice cream should remedy the blues. She even invited Nora and Pyrrha over as well.

She entered the common room where the girls were residing. Yang was looking in her compact for her teeth. She knew that if Jaune stopped by, she wanted to be prepared. She applied more makeup to her eye. She still couldn't explain the source of her black eye. According to Weiss, she had to tend to duties with her parents and unfortunately couldn't attend the soiree. Pyrrha was happy-go-lucky. She was humming a tune as she adjusting her seat. Nora couldn't resist and brought her world-famous pancakes. No dinner soiree could go without pancakes, according to the whimsical redhead teen.

"Soup's on, girls!" Ruby held the stuffed bird as she presented to the group. She put it on the table. The girls were settling into their seats. Blake was the last to sit, closing her book on _Hitman._ Didn't think that kind of book was her taste. She overlooked as she prepared for the dish.

"Lovely, lovely spread you have here," said Pyrrha as she saw the table. "Mashed potatoes, dirty rice, green beans, sukiyaki, and candied yams." She rubbed her belly. "You have gone all out. It's like you want me to eat for two."

Blake bit her lip when seeing Pyrrha's eyes staring at her. Pyrrha ignored the daggers as she waited on Ruby to serve.

"Which side of the meat you like, Pyrrha," asked Ruby calmly.

"White, please," suggested Pyrrha as Ruby gave her a breast and a wing.

Ruby turned to Blake. "And what would you like, Blake?"

"DARK!" Her response was blunt. She kept her composure yet she wanted to flail on the redheaded bitch and make her pay. Too bad she was still on the first chapter of _Hitman_. _Excuse my blaccent, but I really want to murk this bitch! That trifling nickel-and-dime bag dirty whore. No, excuse me. HO!_

Ruby gave Blake a drumstick and a thigh. Ruby moved on to the other girls as they were waiting to be served. Pyrrha inhaled the lovely scent. "My Oum, Rubes! This smells succulent. I know you went all out." She scratched under her arm. "Man I wish the boys were here to enjoy this. Jaune always loved breasts and legs. Those are his favorite parts."

A loud scraping sound as made as Blake reached for the mashed potatoes. She was trying to remain quiet, trying to not let Pyrrha's teasing get to her. But, damn, was it hard.

"No boys tonight, Pyrrha," said Ruby as she served herself and took a seat. "I felt that we haven't spent time together and we needed to catch up."

"Very true," said Nora. "I think it is important for friendship. We are a family."

"Quite true, girlfriend," said Pyrrha. "It takes a strong arc to mend us together. We have to stick like glue." She took a bite of her candied yams. "This a good, Rubes. Who made this?"

Ruby blushed. "Actually, Jaune actually helped with making that. He made the mashed potatoes, too."

Pyrrha nodded. "Strong hands made this dish nice and tender." She looked at Blake. "Stong, tender, knead, and caressed with love." As she reached for the mashed potatoes, Blake picked up the bowl and scooped out all of it on her plate. She immediately began scarfing down the mashed potatoes angrily before being covered in the mashed mess on her face. The girls stared at the stunned Faunus.

Blake swallowed. "What? They were very, very delicious." She grabbed her napkin and made proper etiquette dabs with it. "A lovely, excellent dinner, Ruby. I am touched by your efforts."

After spending Oum-knows-what on her compact, Yang decided to join in the group. "So, you all know that Jaune's birthday is coming up. We should think of something to give him."

Nora interjected. "Yang! This is girls' night out. We won't talk about boys tonight!"

"Yeah, yeah, girls' night, lesbian, whatever," said Yang as she took a bite of her sukiyaki. "Anyway, what should we think we should do for him? He is turning the big one-eight!"

Cracking her knuckles, Pyrrha chimed in. "Well since I am _closer,_ I mean, Nora, Lie Ren, and I are close to him, I think he will throw us hints for a present."

"A present. Like another guitar," questioned Yang.

"Nah! Something that he won't ever forget," said Pyrrha. "Something to catch him off guard." She went for the kill. "Like the strong look of excitement when getting the greatest gift in the world. _Like comparing it to your first time._ "

Blake stomped her foot, which caused the girls to stare at her. Nervously, she bowed before them. "Sorry, bad knees."

"More like bad nerves," interjected Yang.

"Sis," retorted Ruby. "Blake, everything all right?"

Blake took a deep breath. She wiped her face once more. "I think I need some air." She scooted back her chair. "Pardon me, girls." Blake walked around the table to avoid looking at Pyrrha. She grabbed her jacket and took her leave to Oum-knows-where.

"Someone's on the rag," murmured Pyrrha as she grabbed more of the candied yams. She turned to Nora and Yang. "I was thinking of throwing him a costume party. Maybe somewhere like Weiss' private villa."

* * *

As the girls were pondering on Jaune's birthday plans, Ruby quietly excused herself from the girls. Meanwhile, she went back to her room. She made sure that the doors were locked. She reached into her pocket to retrieve a spoon, the same spoon that Jaune used earlier to help her cook.

"Oh, Jaune," she cried as she began sucking on the wooden spoon. "Knowing your touch turned me on as you helped me, my blonde puppy." She reached into her pants, filling out her panties as she knew she was wet. The redhead had been excited since Jaune came by earlier to help her cook. Honestly, Ruby pulled Jaune into her dorm to help her cook. Being the good friend, she knew Jaune would never turn down a girl's plead. _An Arc never backs down on his word._

She pulled down her skirt, exposing her panties. She kicked them to the side where she observed her body. Ruby had a sexy body. She had a solid stature. For her body, she had the potential of being a model. She took care of herself. She read magazines, worked out frequently, and always dieted on a new craze.

She turned around to see her butt. It was bouncy, had a nice volume. An access that attracted many boys. But, the one she wanted to attract was Jaune and only Jaune. She dreamed of the day where she can show her body to her blonde prince. Someone who was going to love her body. Not just her body, but Ruby in general.

"Those fucking bitches don't understand. They can't love Jaune like I do. No one can." She looked back at the picture of Jaune. One of them was them sharing a hug with each other. Instantly, that formed an arousal.

She crawled into bed. She hoped that she wouldn't be disturbed.

"Jaune, my prince," she said aloud to herself, but quiet enough to not alert anyone. She put two fingers in her mouth, drawing spit. She lowered her panties where she had room to begin her session. She spread her legs where she had access to her ass. She looked at the picture of herself and Jaune. She blew a kiss as she began using it as fuel to masturbate.

She slowly thrust her fingers into her pussy, she wanted it gentle so she can imagine her fingers to be Jaune's dick. She hoped that he was graceful, ensuring that her pleasure took priority than his own. She slightly moaned as her fingers went further into her cavity.

"Jauney," she moaned lightly again of her crush. She used her free hand to play with her bean. Each time she thrust her finger into her pussy, she squeezed her clit. She licked her lips, letting her saliva slide from her mouth. She closed her eyes thinking of the things that Jaune could do to her.

Tension started building in her pussy. She was getting closer. She turned over and lied on her stomach. She used both of her hands to massage her pussy. She used her body pillow to hump herself. The bed creaked as she had her session over Jaune.

She continued moaning his name until she quietly climaxed. She breathed heavily, ebbing into the dark room. She felt her pussy pulsating her juices onto her pillow. She turned around to face the ceiling. She used her juices to put in her mouth.

It tasted salty but imagined it to be the taste of Jaune.

"I love you, Jaune," she said under her breath. "I love you, so much."

There was a knock on the door. "Ruby, are you okay?" It was the sound of her sister, Yang.

"Yeah, I am fine. I was taking care of business," said Ruby.

"All right," said Yang. "We are getting ready to watch movies. Coming?"

"Yeah," said Ruby. "Just a sec."

She got up from her bed and put on her casual clothes. Nothing special, just a pair of thigh jean shorts and a white t-shirt. If the girls asked, she wanted to relax as it was near nightfall.

 _I will find a way to get to you, Jaune. If I can pull you in to cook from the stove. Then, I can pull you to put your ingredients in my stove. YOU ARE MINE, JAUNE! MINE!_

 _And there is nothing no bitch can do about it._

 _ **Meanwhile at team JNPR's dorm….**_

It was great timing when Jaune received his care package in the mail. Its' heaviness already determined to the blonde that inside were an assortment of treats. Jaune closed his mail slot and sat the box on the bench as he cut the box to see his treasure trove of treats. Jaune's mouth watered when seeing the containers of cookies, candies, and homemade pies from home. Jan's pecan pie, Joan's oatmeal raisin cookies with cinnamon and spice, and Jeanette's homemade butterscotch candy. Each was filled with love with every layer of sweetness. He inhaled the little taste of home he could get. The things he would do to get away from Beacon for a few days.

A few days away from the psychotic, one-sided romance that a sneaky Faunus and a very sneaky Spartan that caused his grief and somewhat sorrow. But at the same time, a horrid sense of arousal.

True to his own creed, he didn't tell anyone about the incidents. Things were back to normal as it could be on the surface. Blake left the occasional love notes under his bed. She somehow procured a key to his dorm. Pyrrha gave him strong glares in class and throughout practice. She would purposely touch a body part from time to time, giving strong hints that he was _her_ lover.

He wasn't ready to tell Ozpin. Truthfully, how could he explain to Ozpin that he was forced into sex with two girls? Ozpin wouldn't believe him. It was good enough that he was on probation for the fiasco of his forging his way into Beacon. He was already riding a thin line and it seems as though it was getting smaller and smaller as these girls would stop at nothing until he was exclusively theirs.

He made it in his mind to keep things on ice. He would monitor the situation. It has only been a few days since the girls made a mood, hence things were somewhat back to normal. But, it wasn't normal. Far from it. These girls were capable of making their move aggressively with him.

It's like walking on a landmine. A tremor will happen again. It's only a matter of time.

He unlocked the door to his dorm as he was heading to his bedroom. Lie Ren was in the middle of studying in the common room since the library was closed for debugging. He hasn't talked to Ren in a couple of days. Not because he was mad about his failed attempts for getting help. Knowing that Pyrrha could be watching...or listening.

He put his box on the dresser and his keys too. He fell forward into the bed, groaning on his distress. Thinking about it now, a piece of cookie would take some of the pain away.

There was a knock at the door. Jaune turned over and saw it was Lie Ren. "'Sup, dude!"

Jaune gave the peace sign. "Nothing much. Worn out is all."

Lie Ren normally wouldn't further discuss it and returned studying. But not talking with his teammate for a couple of days, he was concerned. Wanting to break the ice, Jaune's care package was the start. "Seems like your family outdid themselves once more."

Jaune turned on his back to see Ren helping himself to his food, which he didn't mind. "Jan made extra since you like her sweets."

"Thanks a bunch, man," said Ren as he took a bite of the pecan pie. "Your sister outdid herself. Speaking of which, were you able to reach her? I forgot to mention that you didn't give me a contact number since Jan doesn't have social media."

Jaune sighed. _Poor fool! Poor intelligent fool!_ "A cease and desist was put in place. We got it straightened out."

"Ok. I was worried for a second." Lie Ren leaned back to the dresser. "For a second, I thought you were mad at me."

Jaune shook his head. "I'm not mad, bro. Just a bit of the blues."

"Women?"

Jaune clicked his tongue, confirming Ren's theory.

"Women," sighed Lie Ren. "Can't live with them, can't understand them."

"Unless it is put in a book...or in your case, it was drawn out on a comic."

The response caused Lie Ren to throw a book at Jaune. Jaune caught it before it hit him. "Relax, bro," he said while laughing. "I was only playing."

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Ren returned a sarcastic tone. "At least your dry sense of humor hasn't deterred." Jaune gave him a thumbs up.

"Going through some things. Things I need to straighten out soon."

"Anything I can help with?"

"Trust me! _You_ don't need to do. Actually, you don't want to." _If they are capable of doing me like that. I couldn't imagine what they would do to Lie Ren if he were to try to intervene._

 _ **Meanwhile in Jaune's closet….**_

Weiss was intoxicated by the fumes of testosterone and manhood. Earlier that morning, Weiss snuck into Blake's room where she kept the key. Blake couldn't keep a secret as she written things in her diary. One day after tending Yang's black eye, she stumbled into Blake's room to see if she had any medicine. Of course, it was a lie as she knew and witnessed the encounter.

Be as it may, a copy was made and the Snow Princess made his closet, his bedroom her own wonderland.

She inhaled vigorously of the sweatshirt that he sported. She clung it tightly to her bosom as if it was her true love or a child. She tried her hardest to not moan. She tried her hardest to not become stimulated. The Snow Princess has shlicked a few times in the closet in the days that followed. However, this was the first time she did and almost got caught.

All of the more reason this was a turn on.

 _Look at me hiding in your closet. This is so exciting! Your sweatshirt smells so good. I can tell you borrow this bitch pancake bubblegum shampoo. I hope that is the only thing you are sharing. Something more and I don't know what to do. I know that Nora better keep it together and Pyrrha better back off. I will come more often. And maybe, just maybe, I will show myself to you. But for now, this will have to do._

 _ **Back to Jaune's room….**_

"Good to know that Nora's back," said Lie Ren as he finished the pie. "She was a bit pissed off of Pyrrha's early departure. But a mission is a mission."

"Nora is a trooper. I knew she was fine without Pyrrha in her absence." _For Oum knows what would have happened if Nora mentioned me or something. Like I doubt that._

"Still, a JNPR always stick together. That's our creed," said Lie Ren. "Listen. Feel out going for a run to the grocery store? Kind of want to get some items for Nora since she is out with the girls."

Jaune stood up, wanting to ease some of this pain from the encounter with Blake and Pyrrha. "Sure, I need the exercise and clearing of minds." He dapped Lie Ren. "And besides, you are kinda sweet on Nora, aren't you?"

"My better half. My syrup to her pancake," said Lie Ren as they both exited the bedroom.

Stepping into the forest at night robbed the duo of one sense and heightened the others. It was disorientating to be almost blinded but given the ears of a wolf. Even the soft susurration of the branches felt heavy in the ears. The sense of smell was sensitized, the loam in the earth and the decomposing leaves made the atmosphere close and thick. The blackness nurtured a sense of claustrophobia inside even though the woodland stretched unbroken for miles.

"The woods can be quite eerie at night," explained Lie Ren. "Let's hope we won't face danger."

"I left my weapon at home," said Jaune. "Always keep it handy. Rule number one." _Something I should have thought about when encountering those girls._

Lie Ren patted him on his back. "Let's this brunet knight protect you, ma'am."

Mockingly, Jaune replied. "Oh, yes, my handsome knight. Save this damsel!"

"Don't worry, I keep it on me," said Lie Ren.

The pair laughed as they ventured further into the woods. The narrow path, which was made uneven by the knotted roots that crossed it, branched at intervals. They were grateful that they were familiar compared to others for there was no map to follow; but even if, there was the perpetual dark would prevent others from using it.

Lie Ren's phone rung. He picked up on the third ring. "Hello?"

 _Hey, Nora. What's up?_

 _You sound kinda funny. You are okay?_

 _Okay, okay. Relax! I will be on my way. Bye!_

Lie Ren turned to Jaune. "Dude! I got to head back. Nora's drunk and she is balling her eyes out in the restroom."

"Nora's protector," replied Jaune. "Don't worry. Text me the list and I can get it for you."

"You're sure?"

Jaune patted his back. "You're my boy. Of course, I will help you."

"Thanks, man!" Lie Ren bumped fist with Jaune and ran back to Beacon Academy.

 _ **Meanwhile in Jaune's room….**_

It didn't take a genius for a certain snow princess to decipher untraceable phone calls and voice changers to get what she wanted. She hung up the phone as she embellished herself onto Jaune's bed. She knew that Jaune was going to be alone in the woods.

Which suited Weiss for her good!

She didn't have much time. She took a final lick on his pillow before planning to subdue her white prince. However, she needed some help.

The next phone call was her calvary.

She picked up the phone. "What's the word, sis?"

" _Your blonde knight is alone. He is on the move."_

"The moment you see him, capture at will."

" _No problem."_

Weiss hung up the phone and took her leave. Heart-shaped pupils filled her eyes as she planned to collect her prize.

 _This is going to be so much fun!_

 _ **To be continued….**_


	7. Let's Be Weiss About This! (Part II)

It wasn't the best advice to take off his jacket, but this boy needed to breathe. The cool, windy breeze soothed the sweat on his body. The teen actually felt congested, suffocated. He inhaled as much air as he could. He needed a reminder that he was still here, still alive. The ability to make his own choices.

He walked a slower pace. Groceries weren't that urgent, Jaune concluded to himself as he wasn't ready to head back to the Academy in the first place. Especially when there was a shady knightess and a fiery Spartan who coveted this Arc. He believed it was the time that they have a little tet-o-tet. They were overdue a long time talk.

He outwardly stretched his arms as he wrapped his jacket around his waist. He was just happy about having this temporary freedom. It brought him back to days of his former childhood. Running through the wheat fields of his farm. His sisters were stomping grapes to make jam or juice. His father thinning the herd for their upcoming harvest or local festivals at the village. Tranquil, subtle memories that questioned him on why did want to leave. Of course, the obviosity was to become a huntsman. Yet again, a deeper meaning as a piece of solace was left at that place.

There was no denial that he didn't hate the girls. He couldn't hate. And that was saying a lot when it came to a certain CRDL leader. Each girl he cared for unconditionality. He made Blake's sincerity. She was a not-so-silent beauty. Reserved in her own life. Hasn't been in the last couple of weeks, but nevertheless, he valued her like a teammate and friend. Then, it was Pyrrha. A girl that he had the strongest feelings for. He couldn't describe the feelings as love. But he can describe their relationship as partners, roommates, teammates, and friends. A hint of disappointment escaped his lips. To lose his virginity to his teammate was ever so strange. Can't deny that it felt good if the circumstances permitted. Pyrrha was supposed to be something more in his opinion. A closer than kinship kind of vibe.

Since the incident, he wouldn't know what to call it. Be as it may, each girl will have to present themselves in a talk. It needs to be as soon as possible before it gets out of hand. Oum knows when the last piece of sand will drop from its glass.

And that depends on the size of the glass.

 _ **Meanwhile….**_

In the very woods that Jaune walked, he was being watched. Lurking in the shadows was a mighty force that put even the strongest of leaders and captain to their knees. Grimms and Beowulfs urinated themselves when seeing the kind of nature that ravished in the woods. Amazing how this heiress and socialite has status in the military but is never afraid for adventure. She became thrilled by the excitement for adventure.

When giving the phone call from her sister to pursue Jaune, it gave her more confirmation on this was meant to be fate. Granted she would have done this for little or nothing. Even for a bag of candy and pat on the head. The elder Schnee perched herself on the trees, allowing Jaune the feeling that he was safe.

A tactic that she picked up in the service. She allowed Jaune to think that everything was under his control. She gave him timing and space, knowing she could have captured him the second Lie Ren stepped out of his sight. However, it gave her the rush to see him believe that he believes he was well and that vigilant.

Jaune was quite stupid, she thought. Quite naive, quite unknowledgeable. Nevertheless, dashing, amazing, and oh so delicious. They didn't call her Winter because it was a cute name. She embellished herself with this season. Cold-natured and cold-hearted, she didn't even think she was suitable to be alive this long as she was incandescent with rage for the hell she has been through with her not-so-charming family.

She would bore her audience with the details. She can appreciate the military for allowing her to take out her hatred and rage on the world. Yet, the obscure view of the elder Schnee changed when the name Jaune Arc escaped from her lips.

She knew her sister liked him. She couldn't stop talking about the disinfected malcontent of the blonde farmer. If their father knew that one of his daughters caught a whiff of pig's feet, a phase their father spoke of in regards to poor people, a slap to the face with a hairbrush would have been warranted. If it were their mother, she would belittle, ridiculed, and laugh at them. Call them vile and disgusting. And all in the while, take the boy so it was marked by her. Even if she didn't see the boy again, she would remind the girls and make sure that they don't touch him.

As she mentioned earlier, they don't call her Winter Schnee for anything.

She jumped from the tree. She matched the tree as she landed in the bushes. She didn't carry much on her. She didn't need to. Anything in this forest was weapon worth putting her enemy to death. However, Jaune wasn't an enemy. Jaune was a boy that she wanted under her microscope, under her bird's eye view. The only pain she wanted Jaune to give her was when he said her name as she forced herself on him. That was how she loved her man, weak and easy prey. That was how she showed her love and in the end, she was always the victor.

If her father taught her the concept with men on women, then why not work it with a male?

The excitement built as she was feet away from her target. Her loving, adorable target. She saw that he had taken his shirt off. Although it was February, it was Summer fuming on her lovely body. Actually, Jaune should be blessed that no one has touched her sacred passage. She couldn't speak for her 'dirty cousin' next door, but no sword wasn't going to enter her sheath without proving itself to be worthy.

Boy, was Jaune going to be a wonderful sword.

As of now, she had to play her role. She knew her place when her sister entrusted her with the call. She wasn't going to disrupt her sister dearest. However, when Weiss filled her purpose, then she had to do what's necessary to make Jaune hers. Sharing was never in her books. It didn't work for her mother. It didn't work for her father.

And it sure won't work for Winter Schnee.

 _ **Meanwhile back to Jaune….**_

Jaune couldn't receive any service from his cell phone. He was too far out in the woods. The dead zone. He was cautious as he didn't know if unsuspecting Grimm were to come afoot. This heavy beaten footpath has been regularly used with locals and students. Chances of attacks are quite rare. Still, he needed to be on guard.

He tried thinking of the items that Nora would possibly acquire from the grocery store. Unfortunately, the blonde was quite poor with inattentiveness. _Pancakes, obviously. Cookies? Tampons? No, food. Is tampon a food? Dude, no, silly. Is it? Yes. No. Yes. No. Maybe! Dude, maybe I have been consumed by this 'love bug' to think that._

Winter decided to enter his domain the moment he turned around.

She needed to be swift and quick.

 _Forgive me, my precious Jaune (not really, Jauney. You are mine even if you wanted it or not)._

"Jauney," she said in a sing-song.

As Jaune turned, he flinched when feeling the syringe entering his neck. He watched how motionless Winter was. She giggled as she saw Jaune staggering.

"Don't fret, baby," she told him. "It will burn for a spell, but you will feel relaxed in a few moments."

He gnashed his teeth while the syringe clung to his neck. The pain was horrible, he thought, as it spread from his neck. It was like a shot in the dark. He didn't give his surprised captor any spare time. He lunged toward Winter, pushing her to the ground. He ran toward the path in search of escape.

The clouds wavered further and further, ushering in the sky as it went deeper into the void. It was like the earth was opening the sky, welcoming the heavens in the forms of stars.

As he staggered to the path, his breath was becoming ragged. It became difficult to breathe. He clutched his arm around his chest. He felt that his heartbeat was slowing down. His eyelids were drooping, getting heavier, and blinding him. He was noticing his body was getting heavier. Whatever it was in the syringe was taking effect. He feared that it won't be long until he was going to lose consciousness or worst. Troubled thoughts ran in his mind. _Am I going to die? Why did they do this? Please help me. I don't want to die. Will I be able to go home? Will I make it home?  
_  
He was walking toward an open space that appeared to be a nearby brook. The venom surged into his chest, causing him to feel hotness. It burned, making him sweat and making him panicked. No, I can't die, he thought, I am going to fight this. Resilient and determined, Jaune ventured into the open area to finding shelter. He needed to be somewhere that he won't catch the eye of his captor. However, his eyes were becoming blurry, inhibiting him of sight. _Damn it! Don't you quit on me, he thought. Please, Oum, I got to do this!  
_  
A laughter came from a distance.

"Jaune," said Winter. "Jauney, please stop! I don't want to hurt you," The sound was melodic. It was like a very twisted sing-song. The voice was gentle and feminine. "Jauney, darling. Why are you running away? Are you playing hard to get? That's okay! It's gonna be so much fun before I catch you, Jauney darling!"

His face tensed. His hands wrapped in a fist as he cursed himself for making his fatal mistake. A tremendous headache throbbed from his head. It was pounding like a nail and a hammer. Especially when hearing the haughty, gruesome, murderous, yet heavenly voice of Winter.

"Darling, don't you run from me," said Winter. "You are making things worse for yourself. Yet again, if this your crooked attempt of being a tease, then I love it!"

Her laugh was maniacal, something that a killer would do in a midst of rage when the killer murders their victims. He had seen it in movies he had purchased or in the manga books he read. The only difference was that this killer was a female and was occurring in real life.

Then, the sound of the night went silent. It became eerie. Like a vacuum sucked all of the sounds from all around him, he knew that something was wrong. He realized that he was feeling the effect from the syringe.

He tried to scream, but he was unable. His voice faded. It wasn't long until he landed on the ground. The impact nearly made him breathless. As he lied on the ground, he saw a beautiful night. The stars showed a lovely display. On any given night, he would have enjoyed it. The cherry blossoms waved gently into view.

His eyes widened when he saw the elder Schnee standing above him. Her white hair flowing into the wind like wool. Her eyes were blue and pale. She stood over him and displayed a huge smile on her face.

"I caught you, darling," she said in a sing-song.

His eyes shut and silence followed thereafter.

Winter paused to survey the unconscious Jaune. She saw the redness of his cheeks, flushed from the venom she put in the syringe. His lips were red, which made her kneel and she touched his lips with hers. The kiss lasted for a few moments before she broke it.

"Sweet like an apple," she said as she licked her lips.

She reached for her cell phone. Her instructions were to call her sister following his capture. As she began to pound her number, she turned to see Jaune's sleeping form. Lecherous and perverted thoughts filled her mind. An opportunity presented herself to this decorated soldier and the target was now the spoils of war. She wasn't going to let her precious cargo, her precious gift spoil.

She turned off her cell phone.

"They say before giving it to the queen, the jester must taste the goods in case there is poison." Winter kneeled to the ground and reached for Jaune's pants. She easily unzipped his pants and pulled out his throbbing member from its cotton asylum. She wasn't surprised. She knew that a farm boy like him was blessed with such girth.

The medicine was going to keep him out for quite a bit. So, why not indulge in testing the product.

Winter pulled down his pants along with his boxers. She pulled them down until it hit his feet. He saw as her eyes gazed at his dick in full erection. The sight of his precum leaking from his dick excited her. In her mind, she had plans for it.

She opened her mouth and welcomed his throbbing member into her mouth. She licked his dick from the shaft to the phallus. She shifted her fingers up and down his dick making it sensitive as she played with his balls in her mouth. She grabbed as much of her titties as she could as she wanted to sandwich it with his dick. She grabbed her titties and rubbed it against his dick, which began leaking precum again. The clear liquid made a river down her breast, making it a source of lubrication as she played with his dick.

She drew her tongue from her mouth and started flickering it with his hole. She made circles around the phallus. She giggled while performing the wonderful, but sinful act.

When that wasn't enough, she was massaging his balls with her free hand. _Oh, my God! Does he taste so good!_

Like a loaded weapon, he emptied out a full clip of sperm into her mouth. With each spurt, she tightly wrapped her lips. She used her hand to get the pressure points of his dick. Once she was finished, she swallowed all of his contents.

Winter let out a naughty sigh as she had a devilish grin on her face. "He is a keeper. A keeper indeed. Well done, Weiss! Good girl!"

A few moments later, the flashing lights appeared in Winter's vision. The limo appeared at the path. The door opened and out came the driver.

"Weiss figured that you might have a little delay. So here I am," said the driver. "You have what you need?"

Winter smiled. "I do, little brother...I mean, little sister."

The driver, who happened to be the heir, now heiress to the Schnee fortune walked forward to her sister. She clicked her tongue. "So, this is the precious Jaune you and Weiss have been fondling over?" She blushed as she observed the unconscious blonde.

"Won't say that he is ugly," answered Whitley. "Not a handsome devil, but fetching."

"Enough talk! Weiss is expecting us," said Winter. "Now, help me put him in the car."

"Are you telling the future heiress what to do?"

"Do you want to explain that to Father if he comes out of his coma that you decided to get a sex change?"

"A coma _you_ caused," interjected Whitley.

"To protect _you_ that's why," replied Winter. "Now, let's be swift and let's go!"

Whitley grabbed Jaune's shoes as Winter grabbed her shoulders as they were putting him into the car.

"Do you know where to go," asked Winter.

"I do," answered Whitley. "So, what's Weiss' plan by the way."

Winter closed the door before walking towards Whitley's direction. She took her by the chin and pressed her lips towards her. "Just like our family creed. When we want something, we take it."

"You mean?"

"We are going to make Jauney ours."


	8. Willow For The Weekend (Part II)(Willow)

The restaurant was called Valkyrie's and it catered exclusively to the elite. Jaune had heard of this bar through passing from other students such as Cardin Winchester and Weiss Schnee, children that had the kind of parents that could afford such delicacies. According to Weiss, there weren't any prices marked on the menu - for if one needed to know the prize then one couldn't afford it. She had also told him and the others that it was reservation only.

Unless one was a relative of a certain business magnate that employed nearly half of the village from their payroll. It was safe to say who Weiss was referring to.

Willow used her black card as access to enter the restaurant. Just upon entering, he knew this restaurant, it looked similar to the karaoke/drink bars he had read in magazines or read in his Japanese comic books.

"Valkyrie's has one of the finest pizzas in town. They are to die for," said the white-haired socialite as she produced her credit card to the waitress. The waitress nodded as she allowed Jaune to place his order to them.

She informed them that the order was going to take forty-five to nearly an hour.

"That long?" Jaune wasn't going to question the style of their cooking. He just didn't think it will take long to cook a standard pizza.

Willow wrapped her arm gently around his arm. Willow wanted to melt to know that she had finally made some form of contact with her blonde prince. "Perfection requires patience. The chefs acquire ingredients from all over the land to make the finest pizza. No other place can compare." She used her fingers to pinch a kiss. "Trust me, it's amore. You will enjoy it!" She produced a wholesome, friendly smile. "And they are on me, so you can relax your precious head."

"You're humble. Thanks!" Jaune bowed to the mother of his classmate.

 _I'm not as humble as you think, darling. Just lonely, hungry, horny. And more so, fertile._

"Since we have some time to spare, let's check out one of these rooms to relax while we wait," she said to Jaune as she trailed him away from the front counter. "My spot is usually reserved around this time if any other time."

"Your own private room."

"Being a Schnee has its advantages, darling." She clapped her hands. "Since you are a guest to my private quarters, you may enter first." She watched her prince as he entered to room. Her eyes shifted to his assets. She licked her lips as she knew that this was now or never. She was getting a fill of her Jauney today. Although it was winter, it was spring in her heart and summer in her loins.

"Jaune, I have to make a phone call, dear. Make yourself at home," she informed him pleasantly as she watched him find a spot on the couch. "The remote to the television is on the table in front of you. Feel free to watch anything. Would you like something to drink while we wait?"

"Sure. A soda if you please."

"Certainly, darling. I will be right back."

Willow hummed excitedly as her future husband was now within her trap. She returned to the counter where she met with the waitress. "My order, miss?"

"Never produced, Mistress Schnee."

"The pests?"

"We have conducted a report about inclement weather. The media is on our side."

"They better be," she scoffed. "My husband owns 90% of the cable outlets."

"Your drink, ma'am?"

"A Brandy on the rocks. And a soda for the boy."

"Plain or a bit _frisky_?"

"Something to give him lucid dreams."

"A Shadow in the Room it is, Mistress."

"Thanks." She clapped her hands feverishly. "Now make haste, miss. My future husband is waiting to serve me our babies. My cervix is waiting." She slid some bills on the counter. "This conversation never took place."

"As always, Mistress."

Willow excused herself and headed to the restroom. She took a fertility pill prior to entering the restaurant. She told Jaune it was only medication. As she ingested another pill, she now craved for a shot. And Jaune had the needle that contained the ample amount of medicine to give her that sensual hearing. She couldn't wait.

As she returned to the counter, the waitress greeted her with their drinks. "A Brandy and a glass of Lucid Dreaming."

"Well done, my good and faithful daughter."

"Mother." The waitress removed her wig, showing it to be her daughter, Whitley. "I thought I was undercover."

"You are, sweetie. Your future father didn't figure it out. Plus, I did give you some spending money to give you that pony."

Whitley's eyes were wide as saucers. "Thanks, Mommy! Oh, Oum, I can't wait." She paused. "Why are you in character this long if Jaune isn't here?"

"It seems that you don't want that pony."

"Enjoy your drinks, ma'am."

The booth was quite roomy and spacious. It even contained a bed. The television was widescreen and it was accompanied by a couple of mics. He didn't think a drink bar like this existed. He concluded that it pays to be rich.

Jaune was channel surfing so he can catch the end of the football game. He was grateful to Oum that he place any money this time on the Chiefs as the cheating Patriots were heading to the Super Bowl again. He can hear the sounds of cursing coming from Yang as she put money on the Chiefs this year for a bet. He relaxed on the couch as he crossed his legs as he had some plans to do with that spending money thanks to his lovely gambling friend.

He had heard the door opened and saw Willow walked in carrying a tray of their drinks. "Hey, welcome back. I hope you don't mind me finishing the end of the game."

She waved her hands. "Never you worry. You are the guest." She passed his soda to him. "Here is your drink." She smiled. "The finest soda on this side of Vale, if not of Remnant."

"Thanks, Mrs. Schnee."

"Mrs. Schnee is my mother. I've told you to call me Aunt Willow." _Or Mother or Willow, preferably Mistress._

He was taking the first sips of his soda before responding. "Yes, Auntie."

Willow took a seat beside Jaune on the couch. She kept a bit of distance in order to make Jaune become comfortable. The drink contained the finest of sedatives and the finest of tranquilizers to take down a prized elephant from the wild. In only a matter of minutes, Jaune will be hers. And all she had to do was sit back and drink her Brandy while she waited.

On cue, the football game was interrupted with breaking news. The emergency broadcasting system issued a winter storm warning, affecting the areas and Beacon Academy was on the list.

Worried, Jaune decided to reach for his cell phone.

It was out of service.

"What's the matter, dear?"

"There is a storm warning out there and I need to let them know I am okay."

"I wouldn't worry. I think they will be fine."

He took another sip of his soda. Upon his third taste, he detected a funky aftertaste. "I don't want them to worry."

Willow placed her hands on his shoulders. "Don't worry, dear. You have dealt with worse and I know they have good instinct to not be concerned. Just calm your worries and enjoy your drink." She shifted her eyes to the screen. "By the time the pizza gets done, we can call them then. Okay?"

Jaune didn't have much of a choice. Even if he tried to head back, it wouldn't do any good. He decided to put his trust into Willow. He obliged, sitting back and finishing his soda. As he drank and saw that the television returned to regularly scheduled programming, her eyes were on Jaune - waiting on the inevitable. As his eyes were glued to the screen, she was rubbing herself discreetly.

 _ **About twenty minutes later….**_

Jaune began yawning continuously as he tried watching television. Suddenly, his vision was becoming blurry. He began rubbing his forehead as he felt himself sweating.

"Is something the matter, dear," she asked insincerely.

"I don't feel good. I think I need to go to the restroom," he said. Jaune attempted to stand but he was staggering.

"Don't overwork yourself," she told him. "There is a bed close by. Lied down until you start to feel better. Let me assist you."

"Thanks, auntie," he replied as he felt her grabbing him. Willow assisted him as she led him to the bed. Everything felt slowed down. The feeling felt similar to the time when he, Lie Ren, and Nora experimented with cough syrup for the first time.

"You must have the bug," she said calmly as she positioned him onto the bed. "It's winter and you were in the woods facing the elements."

"Yes, ma'am," he said as he got onto the bed. "Thank you, Auntie. You have been this nice to me. I feel honored that you are taking care of me out of service."

"The pleasure is all mine, dear. Only the best for you," she told him gingerly.

Jaune lied on the bed. It felt like the softest bed in the world, if not the galaxy. Willow adjusted his legs to get on the bed. "Allow me to make you comfortable." Willow took off his shoes and placed them neatly beside the bed.

"I'm okay. Just a little dizzy," said Jaune in a slurring voice.

"You're not, dear. I think you are overdoing things. But don't worry, I am going to take good care of you." She fixed her lips as she began touching his thighs. Jaune noticed but was too overwhelmed to react quickly. Before he could move further, she had reached for his pants.

"What are you doing," he asked her.

"Just wanting to cool you off, darling."

"You are saying darling a bit too much, Auntie," he said as his movements were becoming lesser by the second. "It's kind of make me think like I am your husband or something."

She released a smile. "Have you ever thought about that...with me?"

"What's going on," he said. "This doesn't feel like a bug. It feels like I have been...spiked with something."

"Oh, darling, relax. The vets have been using this for centuries. It's harmless."

Her true colors were now revealed.

"You anesthetized me," questioned Jaune.

"I wouldn't say that, darling," she told him as she reached for his pants button. "Just insurance is all."

She placed her hands on his thigh once more. He gasped at the touch. "Why do you flinch when I touch you?"

"Willow, this isn't right. I am your daughter's friend."

"Yes! My daughter's friend. Or matter of factly, my husband."

She touched his chest. "You have strong pecs. You must work out." She licked under his chin, which made Jauneflushed.

"Mrs. Schnee?"

"Call me Willow, Jaune. Remember?" She took no time on getting on top of him. She removed her ribbon from her ponytail, displaying her long hair. "Or better yet, your mistress. Your wife also works. And also _mother_ to our kits."

"Kits?"

Jaune swallowed the lump in his throat. It must have transferred to his groin.

"Pitching a tent, I see," she told him. "Excited by my beauty, aren't you? Or the fact that you like being dominated? It's okay if you do. You aren't the first."

Jaune didn't answer.

"It's okay, darling. Go to sleep. By the time you wake up, you will begin your life anew," she told as she kissed him on the lips.

He drifted into unconsciousness.

 _By the time you wake up, you will begin your life anew. Your life as a Schnee._

 _ **To be continued….**_


	9. Willow For The Weekend (Part III)

_**Hey, guys! GOTA, here with another installment of 'Willow For The Weekend.' In this chapter, Jaune is learning about his current predicament and Willow addresses their fate for their future. Meanwhile, Weiss is too worried and decides to make a surprise visit. Enjoy! This is an OOC Willow x OOC Jaune love(?) story.**_

Jaune's head was ringing. He felt like he was surrounded by a swarm of bumblebees. His mouth was dry. His body was felt. Everything was still a blur. He felt as if something knocked the wind out of him. His mind felt flooded like a swimming pool. He slowly drifted his eyes open. Immediately, he shut it due to the sudden brightness.

He took steady breaths. The first plan of action was to remain calm. This wasn't his first being blindsided and incapacitated. The first thing was gathering his thoughts. What was the last thing he was doing? He kept his mind one-tracked, backtracking the events that lead him to this current juncture.

Bits and pieces were returning to him. He was doing a favor for his teammates/roommates. He was going to collect pizza for them. On his way to the village, he was stopped by Weiss' mother, Mrs. Schnee.

 _Willow!_

He was relaxing in her private quarters. He was watching a football game. Much to his comfort, he neglected any judgment, believing that he wasn't in harm's way.

Then it had hit him. Willow spiked his drink. He was losing consciousness. He couldn't move his body. He was slowly fading away. He remembered Willow mentioning to the blonde to refer her as his mistress, his bride, and….

 _The father of her kits?_

 _By the time you wake up, you will begin your life anew. Your life as a Schnee._

Everything was clear as day. His senses were recollecting, realizing that he was ensnared in Willow's trap. He snapped open his eyes. He was in bed. Observing his surroundings, it was a well-lit room. Everything appeared lavish. Leather furniture, bright decorative decor, a flatscreen television, and a lit chimney. It was safe to say that he was no longer at the pizzeria but in a private cottage or maybe a private cabin.

He was aware of Willow Schnee's nature. Her private life was an opened book. Weiss' parents didn't see eye-to-eye. Despite being married, they lived separate lives. Their continuation of marriage was only for public appearances and for their children. He heard of the vicious rumors of Willow's infidelity with younger men. However, he didn't try to think anything of it. The fallacy of being a rich woman. He didn't pry and wasn't trying to involve himself in it.

However, Willow had different plans.

Immediately, his first thought was to get his scroll. He checked the nightstand next to the bed. It wasn't there. He checked under the pillows and his phone wasn't found. Now panicking, he needed to be quick on his feet before Willow returned.

Before considering his plans to escape, the double doors opened. Jaune stood motionless as he saw the devil herself enter the private quarters. The tall and very attractive white-haired woman was entering the room. Upon seeing her, his eyes widened by her appearance.

She was sporting white floral lingerie. Sporting her hair was a white diamond-encrusted crown. Her face was covered in a see-through white veil. In her hands, she was carrying white roses. Her large busts stood out and could hardly be contained by her bra. Her panties were floral and see-through. Her tiny prickle of white hair was situated nicely on her vagina. An opening slit exposed her pussy. Jaune didn't know to be fearful or to be aroused by this sight.

"Good morning, my darling _husband!_ " Willow was smiling. Jaune was guarded. He didn't think Willow had a genuine smile. He had always thought that her default was being deviant and being a bitch.

"Darling husband," retorted Jaune. He was nervous. A tiny bit of laughter came from his mouth. "Aunt Willow, are you serious?"

She remained still. She kept her roses to her bosom. Her eyes were starry-eyed if not heart-shaped. "Why would I lie about that, sweetheart. And remember to call me by Willow or mistress or your wife, silly." She made slow moves to his bed. It looked like she was walking to the altar. Realizing that this wasn't a joke, Jaune put his body into motion.

However, there was a problem. His upper body can move but his lower body wouldn't.

Willow put her finger to her lip. "Oh, Jauney! I know you were going to get cold feet." She pursed her lips. "Oh, honey! I couldn't let you go! If you did, then I would have to track you down. And I didn't want to go through all that effort after all. You wouldn't leave me alone in the cold! You are my husband!"

Jaune stared blankly at the co-owner of the Schnee Dust Company. Was she insane? Paranoid? Or just plain stupid?

"Auntie, Willow? What about your husband? You know, the father of your children?"

She gripped the roses tighter to her bosom. "What are you talking about Jauney? _You_ are _my_ husband!" She clicked her tongue. "Don't be so hesitant and afraid! I told you that I will protect you and keep you warm. You don't ever have to worry about anything or anybody again. You're with me! Forever and ever."

At each moment she moved, Jaune tried his best to move away from the white-haired woman. "Listen, Auntie. I am not your husband. Jacques is your husband. What about Weiss, Winter, and Whitley?"

Willow wasn't listening. Anything Jaune asked was on deaf ears. "Oh, sweetness! Maybe I put too much in that medicine, I mean cocktail." She clicked her tongue. "You are such so strong and mighty. I knew you were having cold feet. That is why I use certain cocktails to make you stay still for quite a while." She cracked a smile. "It will be for a bit. It is time to proceed with our declaration of vows."

The mother Schnee reached for her breasts and pulled out an item. She opened the purple silk box and displayed two wedding bands. It was silver and it was very shiny. Displaying both the names of the two, she took a ring and placed it on Jaune's finger. She then placed her own band on her finger.

Jaune tried moving. Panicking, he was scrambling in different directions. He was grabbing pillows, ripping the sheets. It wasn't until he felt the grips of Willow's hands on his neck. "Please calm down, my husband. You're acting fussy and noisy. Please stop being noisy!" She pecked him on the cheek. "Okay?"

Willow didn't stop. She proceeded to give him more pecks. He tried resisting. At the same time, he couldn't take his eyes off of Willow. She may be demented and twisted, but she was still a woman.

"Don't resist, baby! You know you want this. You love this! You love this! Weiss always told me that you were the easy one to manipulate. You are an M, yes?" He tried to speak but was caught by her lips as she enveloped herself around his lips. She gripped on his face tightly as she kissed him. He tried to resist, but he forced himself to gave him as she tasted all of what he could offer to her. Saliva trailed on both ends as the kiss was finished.

"I missed those lips of yours, my darling husband," said Willow in ecstasy, "But, I will make sure that you will never taste another." She reached into the drawer. Jaune watched in bewilderment to see a bottle of pills. "Don't fret, baby! Just one injection. Just one tiny swallow! It is just for insurance! We must undergo a marriage ceremony." She put her finger to his lips. "Relax! You can speak but you won't be able to move. I know having cold feet is a struggle and I am here to help. I am going to rescue you. I am freeing you, baby! We are going to consummate." She began wiping the tears from her eyes. "I am actually crying! I have prayed for this day! Praise Oum that I have you on this beautiful lovely occasion." She stuck out her tongue. "Time to free you, my love!" Jaune began straining. "Don't struggle, don't struggle, don't struggle!"

She approached him and kissed him on the lips. She used her tongue to force something in his mouth. He knew that it was a pill and she grabbed his throat so that he could swallow. After swallowing it, it didn't take long when he began feeling numb. He then realized that he was unable to move. "There we are!" She stroked his hair with her fingers tenderly. She brushed his forehead with her lips. "Let the drugs take you away. You will have a sense of euphoria. Just become baptized in this hot wave. It feels like waves rushing from the beach, Jaune!" She gave him another peck. "Let's commence with our ceremony, my love!"

Willow went on top of him and began giving him tender kisses on his neck. She began caressing his penis through the covers. He tried to resist, but as she began nibbling on his neck, he began to become aroused as his dick stiffened in the covers. She smiled as she used one hand to caress his chest and with the other to caress his dick.

"We have come together this evening to unite the two lovers in wedded bliss. Weiss Schnee and Jaune Arc are becoming one. Devoted, loyal, faithful, _and_ monogamous. As I, his wife, will be forever faithful and if he were to leave me, then I will track him down and forever chase him until he is mine. Despite that, I, Willow, will vow to take my wife through sickness and in health. And for better or for worse. Until death do us part."

Jaune wouldn't speak. How could he if Willow continued stroking his shaft? She applied her spit as lube, pulling into the covers and continued stroking his dick. He kept his mouth shut, trying to combat his erection.

"Excellent, my darling!" Weiss said blissfully. "Your cloudy fluids are leaking out profusely! I know it is saying I do!" She leaned her head to his shoulder. "On his behalf, he, Jaune Arc, will take Willow Schnee as his husband through sickness and in health. And for better or for worse. Until death do us part."

"What is wrong with you, are you crazy? Have you been eating the rapier wasp jam," asked Jaune as he looked into her deep blue sea eyes.

"I am not crazy," she replied. "I am your wife, silly!"

The mother Schnee took Jaune by his hands and rubbed them affectionately, holding on to them as in her mind, they were a wedded couple. "By the power invested in me and in this village, I pronounce us as husband and wife." She closed her eyes and purse her lips. With nowhere to go, he closed his eyes as he felt her lips around his. She forced her tongue inside of his mouth as she performed her dance with his tongue. They entangled themselves with each other for a while as she stroked his cheeks. Tears were coming from Jaune's eyes as she cupped his face and her hands acted as a reservoir for his tears.

"Aww, tears of happiness," she said as she basked him into her bosom.

 _No! Although I am numb, I can feel the circulation being cut off by your strong hand on my dick!_

"Great joy, my love," said Willow, "Today is a glorious day! You are forever mine! _You are my man now!_ And no one else's. That means no one can touch you, kiss you, hug you, please you, fuck you! Only me!" Jaune watched once more as she held onto her cheeks like a squirrel gathering nuts.

She began kissing him from his neck to his chest and then made her way to his groin. She spread his leg wide enough so that she could go inside.

Once inside, he felt her hot breath sliding her tongue against his penis. Then, out of nowhere, he felt the sensation of her hand rubbing his balls He wanted to flinch, but he was unable to. She continued sucking his dick while playing with his balls. Having these sensations at the same time nearly drove the blonde crazy.

He knew that he was close to climaxing. He tried hard to resist but Weiss knew all of his pressure points. She knew more about his body than his own self. He let out a small cry, knowing that he was going to climax.

In no time, he climaxed inside of Willow's mouth. With each spurt, she stroked his dick until he could no longer spurt anymore. She lifted her face and opened her mouth, displaying the contents of his semen. With her tongue, she swished his semen in her mouth. She chewed on it like it was the best-tasting thing in the world.

"Yummy," she said before swallowing his contents. "I wouldn't expect anything less from my husband! My sweet, sweet, loving groom. Is that right, _**Mr. Schnee**_?"

 _ **Meanwhile….**_

Weiss was in the main quarters of the ship as she gripping onto the steering wheel. She was going at a high rate of speed. While she was sunbathing with Neptune, she couldn't help but feel discernment. Something was in the water and she knew it had Jaune written all over it.

"Weiss," cried Neptune as he was gripping onto his seatbelt. "We got to be careful! This is Daddy's boat and he will kill me if it crashes."

"Hush," retorted Weiss. "This is a rescue mission." She accelerated as much as she could. "Oum, in the name of Deku, I should have known something wasn't right."

First of all, Jaune's social media has been inactive for half a day. Being a great future girlfriend and wife, she kept all of his passwords. Then, she left a tracker on his person. She put it in the one place he would never find it. Just in case if Jaune were to leave her, she wouldn't be that far behind.

Weiss was showing a sadistic, sickening glare. Neptune swallowed the lump in his throat. The look on her face reminded him of a certain Lord Explosion Murder character.

 _I hope you are okay, Jaune. Don't worry, sweetie. Mommy will be back soon. Mommy loves her Jaune. I miss you, my adorable puppy. Whomever the bitch is that has my precious Jauney, cancel that shit. He is mine! I am his Kacchan and he is my Deku! And when I catch the bitch, your death warrant will be signed and granted!_

 _ **To be continued….**_

 _ **BD: It has been a while since we've done this, haven't we? Glad that you wrote it!**_

 _ **GOTA: Got in the mood! It has been a while! We will do more soon!**_

 _ **BD: Willow didn't spare any time, did she?**_

 _ **GOTA: Straight to the point! Makes me think should we include Willow in our "I Am My Izuku's Keeper?"**_

 _ **BD: I don't know. I was contemplating on including her in "A Homestay To Remember" in a future chapter.**_

 _ **GOTA: We'll see! Well, hope you'd enjoyed! Merry Christmas! Stay tuned for more!**_


	10. Yan-tsun-dere Weekend With Blake(Part I)

**_Hey, guys! GOTA, here! It was long and overdue! Blake is FINALLY going to have her moment ALONE with her Jaune! Here is a love(?) story about a yan-tsun-dere! OOC Blake x OOC Jaune! Enjoy!_**

Jaune was the lone member of JNPR who was studying at the library. School was concluded for the weekend and the fellow students were either visiting the nearby village, hanging out with friends, or any place that wasn't part of the academic curriculum.

Things that a certain Arc wish and desired to indulge.

There was an overdue assignment provided by Goodwitch. And unless he had to hull practice equipment like a mule for the remainder of his term at Beacon, he would be smart to finish.

"Dear Oum of mercy," groaned Jaune as he stood at the paperwork in front of him. There wasn't any excuse for neglecting his assignment. Jaune and fellow SSSN member Sun Wukong spent their after-school evenings getting their video game grind on with _Super Smash Bros._ and watching _My Hero Academia._ The boys may have gotten too excited about the roles of Katsuki and Izuku and the boys may have spent too much evening time trying to use their semblances as quirks as the rival childhood characters.

With his eyes straining from the thin lettering that might as well be in another language, the teen decided to take a break.

"I should have listened to Nora and Ren." Nora and Ren were out on the town. The village diner was having an evening all-you-can-eat pancake buffet and the redhead wasn't going to miss out. Ren was serving as the designated driver. No way could the redhead drive a Vespa on a full stomach. Jaune wished he would have requested an order but they took his phone.

 _Under any circumstances, Jaune. No phones to keep you distracted! No 8chan! No Facebook! No Reddit! No..blah, blah, blah!_ Jaune was half-listening during Nora's lectures. Half of his brain was listening to Bohemian Rhapsody and the other half was listening to _My Hero Academia's_ guitar licks on their theme song.

The blonde snickered. Reaching into his backpack, the teen retrieved his backup cell phone. He thanked the gods that he came from a farming family. Living in a community where agriculture, reclusiveness, camaraderie, and plenty of welfare thrived and championed. Saphron was kind enough to send him a government phone. It was basic functioning and couldn't film or take pictures. At least he could log on and look onto those said sites.

The blonde was leaning backward on his chair as he was justifying his reasons to delay his assignment when he heard a noise.

It sounded like a book was dropped.

Curious, nosy, and honestly needed an excuse to get out of his seat, the teen stood up and made his way to the source of the noise.

While whistling a Juice Wrld tune, he made it through a row of books before seeing the origin of the noise.

"Oi! Belladonna! I am surprised to see you here." Yet again, he wasn't surprised to see the silent beauty at the library. One would think that she and Ren were soul siblings instead of the latter and Nora. He put that thought aside as he saw the Faunus reaching down to pick up the book. The expression on her face looked like she was surprised that someone was actually here at the library on a Friday afternoon.

"Oh, Jaune! Surprised to see you here yourself," said the Faunus as she covered the book to her bosom. "Making up homework for Goodwitch?"

He reached a light chuckle. The teen leaned his back against the shelf. "I assumed that word spread across the grapevine."

Blake shook her head in disagreement. "Nope! You are aware that I am Goodwitch's assistant for the term." She tapped her book. "And records show a certain assignment missing in the gradebook."

On second thought, Blake and Ren weren't the same. At least with Ren, he wouldn't pry or ask particular questions, the blonde thought. He released another laugh. "Well, accept my apology, Ms. Belladonna. It has been a distracting week."

Blake surprisingly let out a slight giggle. "I bet it has. I mean who knew you and Sun had that much time on your hands to practice being Ground Zero and Deku."

Jaune raised his eyebrow. "Uh?"

Blake winked. "I might be a prude. But _that_ grapevine I am definitely aware of."

He knew that Sun can talk and he was trying to keep that part of their affairs to themselves. He didn't need the school to know teenagers were roleplaying for fun.

Blake clicked her tongue. "I can keep it a secret from the others if you can help me with a certain assignment."

"What makes you think I am afraid for others to know what we were doing?"

The Faunus raised her eyebrow. "Really? Jaune Arc! We are friends and dorm mates." She placed her hands on her hips. "Plus, you aren't looking at me. Your hands are in your pocket. When you lie, you tend to look at any direction but my face."

Typical Blake, observant and factual. He lowered his head in defeat. "Oum, Blake, there is no winning with you, isn't it?"

Blake giggled sheepishly. She made a few steps toward the blonde. "Listen, if you help me with this assignment, then I will be sure to help you with your assignment." She tilted her head. "Okay?"

Jaune felt that he didn't have any choice. Worst case scenario, he was going to consult Nora or Ren in the form of a bribe to aid him with the assignment. If not his friends, he was going to consult Ruby. The naive and cute Simpleton of a girl would do anything for cookies and attention. It was too bad that Pyrrha wasn't with them. She was on sabbatical leave as she was studying overseas in Japan. Jaune fixed his face and removed the sweaty palms out of his pocket. He leaned back once more to face the Faunus. "This certain assignment wouldn't be too long, would it?"

"The longevity shouldn't matter." Blake reached for her cell phone, showcasing a video. "What is worse?! Helping me on this favor or committing social suicide?" Jaune's eyes were wide as saucers. What sorcery was this to showcase a picture of him and Sun cosplaying as Deku and Ground Zero? How did she even know where they were going? If anything, they tended to meet in private in the woods opposite the direction of Beacon.

"What says you, Jauney," said the Faunus with her yellow bedeviling eyes. "Do or die?!"

Jaune cursed internally. He turned to the rows that lead to the exit. Then, there was the evidence for Blake and all of Beacon to see. He raised his finger. "If I do this assignment, will you delete the picture?"

"I can do you one better," retorted Blake. "I will hand you this phone." She shrugged her phone. "It's yours anyway."

 _Sounds of a record player skipped._

"Uh," questioned the Arc teen.

"Yeah, got it from Nora on my way here," said Blake calmly. "Something about she was too lazy and wasn't trying to drizzle syrup and blah, blah, blah."

Jaune had a dumbfounded look on his face as she handed him his cell phone back. He was surprised that he didn't recognize it. "Thanks," he said awkwardly.

"Thank me later when I don't post the picture," she said to him as she showed him another picture form her phone. "Jauney, always never underestimate this Faunus."

"To be a silent beauty, you can talk quite audaciously," he murmured under his breath.

As the blonde turned his back, he felt the soft touch of the Faunus' hand onto his shoulder. Blake's smile was contagious. Nothing says the beauty of a woman when a throbbing bulge appears from her forehead. "I am sorry, Arc," the Faunus as she pressed her hand to her ear. "I didn't get that last thing, you said. What was it again? Did you say you wanted to be the otaku of Beacon Academy?"

Sweat was spurting from his face like a sprinkler. "No! No! I didn't say anything. I was saying to be a silent beauty, your looks speak for itself."

Her hand gripped tighter on his shoulder. "I will give you an A for effort." Jaune was too focused on her hand that he didn't focus on the other.

It aimed for his shoulder.

 _Pow!_

 _Ouch!_

 _ **Sometime later...let's say forty-five minutes to an hour later…**_

Jaune wished he would have worn that jacket. Instead, he was serving as the gofer/mule while carrying the Faunus backpack. Blake told the blonde that there was something that she needed to retrieve in the woods. According to what she had told him, she and the other members of RWBY were working with Professor Port on the secrets of Grimm hunting.

"There were articles and journals that belong to the library," said Blake as she was the leader of the hike. Jaune didn't recognize these parts of the woods. Although he was familiar with the path that led to the nearby village. There was the path where he and Sun have practiced playing Deku and Ground Zero (he was making a mental note to find another change of venue with him).

"I don't recognize these parts, Blake," said Jaune. "I am not sure Port would authorize this."

"Hey! I don't question what you and Sun do in your spare time," retorted Blake, "so don't question what Port tells us to do."

Blake wasn't always a different girl. However, she had her bouts - a thin dividing line of arrogant and nonchalant.

"Did anyone question that you can be such a bitch," murmured Jaune under his breath.

Blake halted in her tracks. She made a perfect circular tune, shuffling her skirt in the process. For a moment, he had a tiny glimpse of her panties. They were blue-and-white striped. "What was that, Otaku Jaune?" In her hand was the cell phone.

Cautiously, the blonde released a nervous smile. "I said that does anyone question that this grass can give you such an itch?"

Blake relaxed her hand, returning the cell phone in her pocket. With the books she was holding in her hand, she gave them to Jaune. "Just to take your mind off that itch!" She flicked him on the nose.

"Ow," cried Jaune. "What was that for?"

"Predictable," she told him. "You can't murmur for anything." She gave him another flick. "And that's for looking at my panties, you pervert." She held onto the hem of the skirt, assuring that there wouldn't any further wandering eye. She clapped her hands. "Let's make haste before the sun goes down. I don't need to violate curfew."

 _Yeah, as if violating my feelings and my body was enough for you!_

He paused, seeing that the Faunus was trailing ahead gave him a sign of relief. It was good enough that she has vital information that could cause social suicide. _Seriously? How did Blake know about this? We even pinky swore about our strict confidence about this. Man, is Sun going to get it if he narced?_

 _ **Blake's POV….**_

Blake cupped her hand, pressing it where her heart resided. Never in her sixteen years did she feel that fate was on her side. The Faunus wanted to frolic gleefully. Her blonde prince was tailing her. Her blonde prince was following her. Her blonde prince was submissive and catering to her every whim, beck, and call.

Lovable, adorkable, naive Jaune, the Faunus thought as she stopped at the creek. She loved how Jaune never become explicit in questioning about the discovery of his playing with Sun. Like Deku, Blake was the Sun God and the Sun God watched over all.

Watching Jaune was a full-time job. Amidst the studies of being a future huntress, she was working on becoming a full-time wife. Knowing his social media accounts, online history, whereabouts whenever class wasn't in session, and most of all, the girls.

No way would she wanted a foul-mouthed, horrid, Spartan-esque, coffee-drinking, Oreo-loving, dull dishwater bitch placing her greasy paws all over her blonde prince. She was cautious of every girl and even when it came to his male friends. Although she loved whenever seeing her sweaty, muscled-up, and toned Jaune playing pretend, she felt he was spending too much time with Sun. Therefore, even males were on the lookout. No man or shrew was going to touch her man.

That role was designed for her.

It was hard to retrieve her lover's cell phone. The redhead bitch always takes a pancake break on a Friday. The woman would take a shower and covered herself in pancake-bubblegum shampoo. So, it didn't cause trouble to take Jaune's cell phone without Nora knowing. Plus, Lie Ren was too deep into a book that he wouldn't pay any attention.

 _Oh, my precious, precious Jauney! My womanhood is trembling to know that you are near me. Oum, did I wait for this moment to be alone. I've watched you from afar. My yellow feline eyes watched and scanned like a cat into the night. I've watched you sleep. I've watched you eat. When you go to the bathroom, when you go and shower. The times I've stolen your underwear. The smell of fresh squid is like fresh-squeezed orange juice in the morning from the finest orchard - delectable and oh, so delicious. You don't know what you do to me. Your body's a wonderland. A wonderland that is a delicatessen to my palette. Oum, I can't wait to feast my lips upon your supple body. My breasts yearn for your suckling. Thank goodness I am wearing a pad or else, the rivers of my living water would have flown through my stockings. And yes, Jaune! I wanted you to look at my panties. Blue and striped. I can it is your favorite. From those fucking bimbos you read in those magazines. I can tell you like a lot of redhead sluts. Do you like redhead sluts? Well, not anymore! Good thing you don't look at those dirty, pesky magazines. I have decided to recycle them. In fact, I recycled them all. Who needs pictures when there is a centerfold wanting you to have a taste of me. You're my hero, Jaune. And no one else's. I will damn if any skank or bitch would stop it!_

"How far is this place?" Her mind returned to reality. She can see Jaune straining to hold onto those heavy books and materials in her backpack. "This assignment must be very purposeful with all of these materials. I didn't think you were this avid in your studies."

 _The only thing avid about me is your anatomy makes contact with me. I can't wait, Jauney baby! We are going to make so many Faunus babies. What shall we name our kits?!_ "It isn't far," answered Blake. "It is a tiny storage area. A little home away from home. Port keeps it for _special_ purposes."

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

Jaune paused, wanting to take a break anyway for the heavy equipment. "You emphasized the word special."

"No, I didn't!"

"I can definitely feel the italics spewing from your lips."

"I don't know, Jauney! Maybe you were imagining things," said Blake in a fake coyly voice. She turned around, narrowing her eyes. _Oh, Oum! You are striking such a mighty chord, Jauney baby! Imagine what kind of heartstrings you will pull from this instrument._

Jaune snapped his fingers, pointing at her. "There it goes again." He looked awkwardly at the black-haired Faunus. "It seems like I have felt this kind of feeling before. It is like I am caught in a story that presumes itself as innocent. Suddenly, the shift of dialogue and character changes. One moment, everything is well. Suddenly, it goes into a trap." He looked to the ground. "Also, the moment you turned, I saw dark-colored streaks appearing over your head. How are you doing that? What are we in, an anime?"

A large teardrop appeared beside Blake's head. "I have no idea what you are talking about." The teen laughed. "Must be smoking the rapier wasp-laced marijuana."

"No, I mean, yes!" He wavered his hands. "I dibble-dabble." He pressed his index fingers together. "Just a bit. Just a teeny-weeny bit!"

"Okay, enough talk." She looked over the horizon. "We don't have long before sundown and I want to be sure that I put you down...I mean to put these things down for our special project."

"How is it turned into _our_ project…" He felt a kick to his shin. "Enough talk," said Blake. "Let's go and head to the cabin...I mean shed to gather these things for the assignment."

Jaune knew that nothing was going to deter the Faunus with further questioning. With his back turned from the Faunus, Blake was reaching for a device in her pocket.

 _And click! It is going to come in handy once we get there. A little private adobe. Just the two of us...for now._ She rubbed her belly. _I hope I've taken enough pills! It is NOT a safe day and I won't be leaving this spot until there is a kit or kits in my stomach._

 _ **About a few more minutes later…**_

"Here we are," alerted Blake.

The shed was raised off of the ground just far enough to keep most snakes out, but the diligent ones still managed to find a way inside. Its paneling was a tan that seemed to mimic a Brazilian model's skin, though it was considerably easier to the eyes. The roof was a lovely green, a shade that resembled shady pastures more so than the distinct green hue of a vegetarian's vomit. It featured an outdoor porch, covered by an overhanging roof that only shielded it from the rain if the wind wasn't blowing.

Jaune whistled at the alleged property of Beacon Academy. "Wow! This is where the wild things occur."

"Easy Sendak," replied Blake. She reached into her pocket to pull a key. "Port allows only certain students special privileges." She inserted the key into the door. "Come on in."

The inside of the cabin was a sharp contrast from the outside's rustic façade for inside is a new age of modern conveniences with inset mood lighting, a surround sound HD TV with a choice of cable or satellite with wireless fiber-optic broadband. The vaulted ceilings are bright and airy with lighted fans and air conditioning which transforms to central heating in colder times of the year. The bathroom was luxurious with a Jacuzzi and a detached shower. There was a modern refrigerator and freezer. There was a coffeemaker with complimentary coffee. The queen-sized bed appeared comfortable.

"This place is a shed?" Jaune immediately dropped Blake's backpack and books upon seeing the place. "I can see where my parents' money goes."

Blake placed the key on the mantle beside her. "It won't say it is officially Beacon. On the books, it's only a shed." She pointed at the bed. "You can leave the stuff here and have a seat on the bed. But be sure to take your shoes off. Don't need to track mud."

Jaune followed suit. The blonde teen was facing the bed while observing his surroundings. He began questioning what was really occurring with team RWBY and Professor Port. it didn't matter. The sooner he helped Blake, the sooner she can help him.

"Hey, Jaune, would you like anything to drink," questioned Blake.

"An orange soda, if you have it," said Jaune.

"No problem."

Jaune kept his back to the Faunus. He was still looking around his surroundings. He just didn't feel right. As if something was warning him of the unsuspecting events.

"Hey, Blake! So this assignment I am helping you with. Does it require that many books?"

He could hear the shuffling of ice going into a glass. "A bit! However, it really was serving as a distraction from this next part."

Jaune felt a cloth being pressed on his mouth. The Faunus pressed hard enough to subdue him. She grabbed his hips with one hand and his face with the other. "Don't struggle! Don't struggle! Don't. Struggle," said the Faunus. "It will only make things worse or for me, exciting!"

"Blake," he said as he was struggling by the stench of the chemicals.

"There we are. Don't fight it, Jaune. Just go to sleep. Let the euphoria take you away," said Blake.

"Blake," he said while struggling. He didn't have much time to react. He was gently carried to the ground before the cloth was removed.

Blake sighed heavily. "You're not going anywhere anytime soon. You won't be leaving me. I will make you want me. I will make you mine, forever." She looked to the ceiling. "No interruptions, no distractions!" She looked to the readers. "And I am damn sure to get my fill of this man _this time_!"

 _ **To be continued….**_


	11. Yan-tsun-dere Weekend With Blake (Final)

_**Hey, guys! GOTA and BD, here, with the second installment of 'A Yan-Tsun-Dere Weekend With Blake.' Jaune is trying to reason with Blake with logic. However, Jaune will soon learn that logic doesn't exist in Blake's vocabulary. Here is a love(?) story about a yan-tsun-dere! OOC Blake x OOC Jaune! Enjoy!**_

Jaune let out a loud sigh as he was tied and bounded against his will. As much as he wanted to call it being held hostage, the blonde refused to let the Faunus receive any satisfaction of this kidnapping. After all, he had already sensed it. Now, while he was hearing Blake humming wedding bells as she was preparing for the inevitable, he was basically on borrowed time.

"Got to give it to you, Blakey old girl," said Jaune in a nonchalant tone. "Picked a perfect, yet cliche opportunity to _borrow_ me for the weekend." He whistled a Juice Wrld tune of his chorus in "Monster." "You know, most yandere captives would've spiked me with love potions in my drink, sent a love letter to meet them in a lone alley or underneath a infamous love tree outside of the village. You know, conveniently after dark or no one would usually frequent. But, no, not you! And here I am following the ride."

Blake wasn't moved. While changing her attire into a more lustrous appearance. Jaune watched as the Faunus began dressing in an all-white lingerie attire. Of course, it goes without saying that the girl wanted to present herself as holy. Wearing a grab to secure her bountiful breasts. Her crotchless panties displaying her tiny prickle of black hair. Even her bow was white as pure snow. Something in the back of his mind has felt he was having a sense of deja vu. As if he has seen this in a dream. He wasn't sure but it involved a similar premise - walking alone in the Valian village, encountering an unsuspecting damsel, being coerced to follow this damsel to Oum-knows-where in which it doesn't lead to anything well. Unless Jaune lacked any sense or he was just easily fallible to these kinds of women. Be that as it may, it made the blonde want to spend some time thinking of resources to develop preventative measures for the future.

As for now, he was getting with the program.

"You were practically asking for it," said Blake in an alluring, yet insincere tone. "Seeing your cute ass playing pretend with Sun and walking alone without a care in the world." She clicked her tongue while putting on her white gloves. "Understand, baka, about the ways of a yandere. What a yandere wants, a yandere gets." Blake was frothing like a refrigerator. There wasn't any hiding as her floodgates were dribbling from her dam. "I've left this all wet for you, Jauney baby. Do you know how it feels when you just ignore me?"

Jaune stuck out his tongue. "I understand your viewpoint. But, normal people would just ask. Just saying!"

"You're mocking! That's fine! What you say is meaningless. After all, the only thing I need is your little Jaune to abide!" Blake folded her arms. It wasn't the answer she liked, but nevertheless, knew that the blonde was playing hard to get. "Oh, you dorky, idiotic blonde noodle. There were plenty of signs in which I have wanted affection." She approached him briskly, gripping his chin, wanting eye contact. "Look at me in my eyes to say that you were purposely ignoring me."

Blake was very poor at hiding her feelings, particularly men. Jaune was very aware of the Faunus wanting him. Stashed love letters under the door at his door. Love letters in his lockers, homemade Faunus meals at his door. Whenever he wanted to look at porn, hentai, or ero-manga, there was none to be found. He had to replace _Aki Sora, Swingout Sisters, Bible Black, Peephole,_ and _La Blue Girl_ on numerous occasions. At some point, his parents were going to look at his bank statements. He changed his locks, he had changed lockers at school, took different directions from school to the dorms. Either way it went, Blake was on the prowl.

Therefore, even if he wanted to ignore her, there was no way around Blake Belladonna. So, the best thing to do was nothing.

"I can't say I was ignoring you," said Jaune while looking away from the Faunus. The scent of her perfume was entracing, addicting. The smooth touch of her skin and the ravishing body was getting to the point where he could pull a Jackson Pollock in his pants. "It was because I just didn't have an answer yet?"

Blake wasn't moved. She knew that his high pitch tone meant that he wasn't telling the truth. "You didn't look at me in my eyes when answering that."

"How can I look when Cinemax is basically right in front of me," replied Jaune. "Can I have some time to think about it?"

"Some time, so you can find reasons to escape," interjected Blake. "So, you can talk to Ren or Sun? Who else? Contact them about finding Phoebe or Aff? Telling them how much of a wonderful 'May Day' it is?" She clicked her tongue, never letting go of her grip on his chin. "Does your sister still owe Phoebe or Aff the nine dollars and eleven cents? I can see it in your thoughts, your plans. However, not this time. I have done the extensive research for me to _not_ let you get away this time." She licked her lips.

"You're that persistent to force yourself on me," said Jaune. If this was in a different light, Jaune would be aroused and wouldn't mind entertaining this beautiful piece of work. However, with her abrasive nature, no didn't fit in her vocabulary. "There are plenty of people you can do this to." He clicked his tongue, trying to produce some names. "Adam, Sun, the emerald-haired kid you like so much." He tapped his hands. "Yang? C'mon! Ruby? Weiss? It's high school and experimentation is higher than Velvet's grade point average. There are so many people out there. Why me?"

Jaune thought by Blake's facial expression, that would urge her to think. However, it didn't change anything. She let out a tiny cackle. "Oh, sweetness! I love that about you. Think you are really smart." She swayed her hair. Upon doing so, he saw the heart shapes in her eyes. "Why fetch for a burger when there is a steak right here." She pursed her lips. She slowly positioned her body on top of his. "Adam is an "ex" for a reason! Let's be grateful that he hasn't been 'axed.'" She placed her hand on his chest. "Firm muscles. Have you been working out, or saving yourself for me." She slowly unbuttoned his clothes. "Sun is an idiot and I would have gutted him down by day three. The emerald-haired kid you speak of _doesn't_ exist in _this_ universe." She rubbed his chin tenderly. "If he did, it would have been a 'menage a _three'_ since you know French. The thoughts of being piped down by the two of you excites me. You two have been my living and talking pets."

 _Holy shit, this girl has been doing her homework._ Jaune could feel her hands touching his body. He wanted to protest but the hands were bound. These knots were done professionally. "And doubling back to Yang, she is my best friend and teammate. She does understand me, but the idea of her wanting you drives me to the point in which I can be like a spider. I _will_ kill. As for the witch and the Snow Princess, I would rather bathe with the grapehead who smells of fermented rubberbands than be with a novice idiot and the megabitch. So, as you can see, the list has been narrowed down and the only thing is left is your throbbing hot cock inside of me."

Jaune was left expressionless. It didn't go unnoticed by the Faunus. "What's the matter, sweetie?! Cat got your tongue. All in your feelings? Awe, don't be this way. This should be a privilege and not a punishment. Then yet again, you can be in your feelings." Jaune gasped when feeling the cool hand of the Faunus touching his stiff cock. "I do, however, want you in _my_ kitty."

Blake purred as she spat on her hand. "You know my saliva contains the kind of juices that excites a man. Yet again, if you would have read any of my letters, then this wouldn't have been a discussion."

Jaune wasn't going to lie. Admittedly, he didn't read any of her letters. It served nothing more than fuel in the chimney in the commoner room. Jaune being like any average teen, checked if there was money in the letters. In the end, it was just used panties, handkerchiefs and stockings. It wasn't fuel for the chimney, but it did aid whenever he made withdrawals from his spank bank.

Jaune felt the wet kisses on his cheek. While his dick was being marinated by her juices with one hand, he felt the jolt on his nipples as she squeezed with the other hand. "I've done my research. You are sensitive. If I recall, your nipples were inward at some point."

 _I've told only one person and that is the person I play MHA with._ His thoughts were interrupted when Blake pulled his chin to her direction. "Before you think if your dear old Faunus friend sold you out, I know your body inside and out." His lips were met with hers. He didn't protest as their tongues were performing a dance with each other. Jaune felt her juices being forcefully swallowed into his throat. The taste was sweet like an aftertaste of a tropical fruit drink.

Blake broke the kiss, creating a bridge of saliva between the two. "I've been watching you through and through. When you toss and turn in your sleep, when you masturbate, when you hump the bed pretending it is a woman. Just wasted seeds that could have been spent on me." He squeezed his nipple harder. "Don't worry, baby! I know you're sensitive there. And before this ride ends, I am going to make you mine."

Jaune needed to think. He tried thinking what his idol would do in the midst of a crisis. _Ok! If I were Midoriya being handled by a strong, insatiable woman, what would he do? Let me think, I could take my mind somewhere else. I can pretend that she is someone else. Maybe that Rule 34 violator Midnight or Mount Lady. Nah, she could smell a liar and I am not good at pretender. Maybe I can think of something non-sexy. Let's see! Let's see!_

 _Inbound yaoi alert. Let's see, I am imagining making out with Cardin and getting a train run by Sky, Dove, and Russel. Let's think 'Boku No Sexual Harassment' harsh sex. Okay, Oum, that's a bit much. But, I need to retard this erection. Though Blake's nipples look so supple, so tender. That lingerie…. No, think the other thing._

When thinking about a certain scene in that anime involving a particular item, his erection was lessening. He could explain to Blake that it was whiskey dick. He can say he had some drinks with Sun earlier in the day.

Blake's alluring, yet seductive smile began fading away. Seeing his Adonis cock turning flaccid was making the Faunus displeased. "Jaune! What are you thinking?" Blake momentarily stopped her actions. She was looking at his cock. "You're thinking about something non-sexy, aren't you?" She slapped his chest. "Aren't you?"

"No," he said while lying through his teeth. "I mean, I am bound and tied. The circulation could be making my dick soft. It needs blood to get hard, doesn't it?"

A momentary silence ensued. Suddenly, a sound of a buzzer.

"Liar," she said unamusingly. She trailed her finger from his shaft to his balls, cupping them. "There are two ways of flipping your switch - goosing your ass or the Momo way." She showed a sickening look on her face. "Make a choice, my love!"

Jaune needed to think of a loophole. Knowing the choices were not in his favor, he decided for the best neutral option. "Or?"

She produced a smile. A smile so heavenly that it was scary. "Oh, sweetness!" She pressed her lips to his cheek. "I would have chosen goose (easy way). But, typical blonde noodle, you wanted the Momo way (hard way)." She gripped onto his balls like she was squeezing for pulp!

"NANA SHIMURA in heaven," shouted Jaune as he was in pain as she had strongly cupped his balls. "You bitch!"

"A _bitch_ that is your wife and your mistress," said Blake purringly. "This _little_ pain doesn't compare to how I really feel. This pain of your ignoring me, day-by-day yearning for your love. Wanting you like an owner wants her little puppy." She was unrelenting, still holding onto his balls. "It doesn't feel good. I know it does!"

"Oum, you bitch," he yelped. "Oum, you sick bastard! What did your mother do to you in her womb…" He was interrupted when feeling a strange sensation coming from his balls. He was feeling lightheaded, unaware of this new sensation. It didn't go without notice from the Faunus.

"What's the matter, Jaune?" Before she could speak further, a gush of his spunk sprayed out of his dick. "Are you...are you coming?" She kept a firm grip on his dick as the hot wave of his little Krakatoa sprayed onto her stomach and his stomach. "Ara ara! That is so, so adorable." She pecked him on the cheek. "So like you to excite me. You always like rough things, like the ladies. Face it, Jaune! You and I are meant to be together. With your dimwittedness and my brains, we can be the perfect power couple. So whatever is left of your dignity, lay it aside for me and know that we belong together. And there is no bitch or skank in the world to do to stop it." She stared into the ceiling. "I am certainly hoping there won't be any interruptions of an unsuspecting heroine, my dear authors. Right?!"

Jaune tilted his head back. Blake partook in the essence of Jaune's juices. She began licking and sucking any remnants from her hand. "Your seed is the finest seed. To think that this would be inside of me momentarily. Be grateful, Jaune, that I am your first and your only." She clicked her tongue. "It's a shame, really! To think you have shagged any girls with this tremendous gift from the gods. Yet again, I would have cut them down from their glory. Your dick belongs to me and me alone! Do you understand?"

"..."

She gripped his balls tightly again. "Do you understand?!"

"The blonde gnashed his teeth. "Enough talk! I am in your possession! You got me! Just quit talking and rape me, okay?"

"Rape," questioned Blake. "What made you think I am raping you?" She finally released the grip on his balls while using her hand to ease the possible swelling. "Pain, pain! Fly away! Pain, pain! Fly away!" She clicked her tongue. "You aren't making this easy, you dummy! Just be submissive and allow me to have sex with you."

"So it is _rape_ ," said Jaune. "What is going on in your crazy mind?"

Blake was enjoying the desperation he was displaying. She enjoyed seeing the walls he had built tearing down. Jaune was an easy read. To think he was being predictable by trying to use logic about yanderes. What he should know about yanderes that he would never know when one should strike and logic should be thrown out of the window like his last album (as well as Chance's last album).

"I'm not crazy," said Blake. The next set of words changed the paradigm of Jaune's thoughts. "I am Blake, silly. Better yet, the mother of our _kits_!" Jaune didn't have to prepare as his dick stabbed into Blake's cavern. "The bride has finally kissed the groom," said Blake in a haughty tone. She grinned while purring and pressing her mouth onto his neck. "Can you feel the tears?" Jaune didn't want to see what she was referring to. Jaune winced when feeling the hot liquid dripping out of her pussy onto his hardened dick. "You're making me a Mommy, Jaune. Congratulations! For today _isn't_ my safe day!" She pushed him back onto the chair, wrapping her arms around him. "Now sit back, relax, and enjoy this ride, Jauney baby!"

There was nothing more Jaune could do. His virginity was lost. At least he could say that he was surrendering to a beautiful girl.

Blake was in a trance. There she was with the man of her dreams. She was gyrating her hips as if Jaune was going to leave her. She buried her teeth inside of his neck. He yelped but muffled by her hands. She hoped that the secretion could ease some of the pain.

She was making her mark for Jaune was hers and hers alone.

Jaune began moaning, surrendering himself to the Faunus. He closed his eyes as he tried to enjoy this so-called natural high with the Faunus. His dick was enveloped by the tightness of her pussy. Everything she gyrated, a jolt of electricity filled his dick.

If he knew whenever he tightened his hand at a sexy scene, he knew he was close to climax.

She grabbed his hands to put it on her chest. They were soft like marshmallows. They were plushy. Seeing the sight of her breast made him yearn for his mother as he suckled it. He placed his teeth around her nipple, with the hope of receiving her milk. He saw Blake bite her lip and stick her tongue in pleasure as she licked his ears. She stuck her tongue in his ear, exciting his dick. He wasn't sure where he had seen this but he caved in to the pleasure.

"That's right! Lay your life with me! You belong to me! Blake Belladonna!" She said with boastfulness. "Do you understand me?!"

"Yes, Blake!"

"Yes, Jauney! Say my name again!"

"Blake!"

"Yes! Your voice is filling me! Cry out my name as you climax into me!"

"Blake," he cried out as he spurted his semen inside of her pussy as his semen crammed inside of her womb. She trembled as he felt her climaxing all over his dick.

"Your babies are filling me up," cried Blake excitedly. "Fill me up until I am certain that I am pregnant! You're mine, you baka! Do you understand me, you idiot! You belong to me!"

Both were panting as they were sitting on the chair. Blake wanted to wait a bit longer. She was certain that she wanted to be pregnant. "I can feel your babies inside of my stomach. Well, at least, I am not hungry."

Jaune sighed frustratingly. Once again outsmarted by the Faunus. She got what she wanted. Now, what he wanted was a hot shower and a glass of whiskey - for he was feeling an odd combination of disgust and indigestion.

"Must have your babies!" Jaune thought he heard another voice in the room. However, it was Blake. Her eyes became a piercing yellow. Suddenly, her ears stood attentively. Even a tail was sprouting. He didn't recall Blake's nails looked like talons. "You, blondey! Must breed! Must breed!"

Suddenly, Blake took him by his arms. She tore through the ropes and holsted him over all. "Blake, what in the hell?" Jaune was thrown into the bed. Blake immediately got on top of her. "You're mine! No one else's! No one is going to touch you, kiss you, hug you, fuck you, or _see_ you! Only me!"

 _ **Author's note: Unbeknownst to Jaune, he wasn't aware that when a Faunus found their true love, their mating cycle commenced. Therefore, the mating cycle is going to be quite awhile. I hope you brought plenty of water, Jauney boy!**_

 _ **A few weeks later….**_

Jaune felt like a snail drowning in salt. By this time, he had lost count on how long it has been since he and Blake's "lovemaking."

Sweat and musk filled the room as Blake was non-stop gyrating his dick. He wasn't sure if he had a dick anymore.

"Must have your babies," said Blake while she was smiling. Her eyes remained heart-shaped and any judgment was gone. She was unrepentant as she ravished him, making it loud and clear that they weren't leaving until she was certain that she was pregnant.

They weren't coming for him. Blake made an elaborate excuse that they needed some time off from school, citing personal reasons. Jaune should have known that the cabin wasn't a part of Beacon Academy. As for that certain assignment from Blake, it turned out to be true - the physics and biology of sexual reproduction between a Faunus and a human.

"Swell my womb until it is fat like a watermelon," she grunted while pelting her hips on his pelvis. He had already imagined about the "death by snu-snu" theory. Then yet again, she wouldn't let that happen. "I need your babies!"

Jaune felt the familiar sensation of his milk entering her vagina. She moaned in ecstasy, feeling accomplished of conquering him. _He is mine! I am having his kits! You hear me, you foul-mouthed, horrid, Spartan-esque, coffee-drinking, Oreo-loving, dull dishwater bitch! He belongs to me!_

Despite giving in to Blake, the blonde noodle still had one ace up his sleeve. Just like the failed grade for not turning in Goodwitch's homework, this particular assignment, he, too, was going to fail.

Jaune let out a loud sigh as he was getting ready for another round of "lovemaking." At least it was with a beautiful girl.

Oum forbid if it was Velvet Scarlatina, Coco Adel, or the Malachite twins.

"What's with the face, Jauney," asked Blake.

"Nothing! Just wanted to see how long it has been since we have engaged in this love affair," answered Jaune.

She gyrated her hip as Jaune's dick was ready to go. "Long enough that I should be pregnant. Why did you ask?"

"Nothing! Just wondering is all."

"I love you so much, Jaune! You're my husband! The father of my kits!"

"I love you, too, Blake!"

 _ **Meanwhile….**_

Class was concluded for the day as Ren and Nora were heading back to the dorms. Ren was holding Nora's backpack while she was leading the pack.

"Man, it feels weird not seeing Jaune around," said Nora. "I really miss him!"

"Yeah, me, too," replied Ren. "Feels odd without having our leader. Yet again, it also feels good having two beds."

"Pyrrha nearly lost her mind about Jaune leaving without telling her," said Nora while laughing. "Thankfully Professor Peach gave her some Good Girl pills."

"If Good Girl pills involve holding her down and sedating her," said Ren. "However, knowing for Jaune, he probably just wanted some time off."

"Probably hooking up with some girl from home," said Nora while making kissing noises. "Hope he protects himself, don't need to see any little Jaune's around."

Ren scoffed in disagreement. "Very doubtful. Even if he could, he can't."

Nora paused. "Really? Why is that?"

Ren observed his surroundings so no one would hear their conversation. "About two months ago, Jaune was sent to the nursing ward after an accident with Sun."

"Sun from Haven," asked Nora.

"Yeah. Apparently, the two have been practicing in their spare time," said Ren. "However, Sun made one false step and aimed at Jaune's _crown jewels_." He pointed at his crotch.

Nora hissed, not wanting to know that feeling.

"His aura was able to patch him, but there was some _permanent_ damage," said Ren.

"You don't mean Ren!"

"Hmm hmm! The accident left Jaune infertile."

 _ **The End!**_

 _ **BD: Blake gets her way and still fails in the end! Will there ever be hope with Blake?**_

 _ **GOTA: I am Team Greenshade {Izuku x Blake}. Who in the hell is a Knightshade?**_

 _ **BD: Wow! Anyway! I am glad to get back on this arc. Get it? Arc?**_

 _ **GOTA: Tee-hee (sarcastically)! Stay tuned for more works to come! Follow us on discord under atypicalbigdiesel!**_


End file.
